FMA Watches Iron Man
by Diamond61
Summary: The cast of Fullmetal Alchemist have been summoned and trapped in a room to watch the movie Iron Man and see alternative versions of themselves in it.
1. The Beginning

**Inspired by anime marvel trailers and universe watches fics, I'd started to create anime watches the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Fullmetal Alchemist and Iron Man belongs to their owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flash of light began to fade for Edward and his group as it briefly blinded them. They uncovered their eyes and found themselves in a white large room.

"Damn it Fullmetal! What did you do!?" Mustang demanded.

"Why are you blaming me!?" Edward asked.

"You always have something to do with it when something like this happens!" He replied.

"Colonel, I know my brother has been reckless but I don't think this is his fault." Alphonse said.

"Could the homunculus have done this?" Mustang asked.

"I don't know." Edward said then looked at Xingeses prince. "Ling, can you recall what happened?"

"I remember we were fighting Gluttony after he broke free. After that I witnessed a bright light was flashing us. It didn't come from the homunculus since it was affecting him also." He explained.

"Where are we then?" Riza asked.

"It looks similar to the Gate of Truth except it looks different plus there's no gate." Edward said.

"Roy?" A male voice asked. The group turned to the direction and was shocked as they saw Maes Hughes approaching them.

"Hughes?" Mustang spoke surprised.

"Careful colonel, it's obviously Envy in disguise." Edward warned suspecting him not to be Hughes.

"I'm right here, Fullmetal pipsqueak." Envy said as he found them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!?" He exclaimed.

"Wait if you're there then that means…" Alphonse said as they looked back at Hughes.

"I'm just as confused as you. I remember getting shot and bleeding out at phone booth. I can understand that you're not convinced it's me since someone can disguise into another person." Hughes said.

"Which means there's only one way to prove it's me." He said seriously. Hughes pulled something out of his back pocket and showed them a picture.

"Look! Can you see how adorable my daughter Elicia is?! She's such a little angel!" He said cheerfully.

_"_Yeah, that's definitely Hughes._"_ Edward and Mustang deadpanned annoyed by his antics.

"But how are you here?" Mustang asked shockingly.

"No idea. But it looks like we weren't the only ones brought here." Hughes answered as they saw other people appearing in the large room. They saw Scar's group, Mustang's team and other military personnel. Where Edward looked shocked him.

"It can't be." He whispered then ran towards the group he saw.

"Where are you going Br-" Alphonse stopped as he saw a face he has not seen in a long time.

"Mom?" He gasped then ran towards her.

Edward caught up and saw Trisha, Hohenheim, Winry and Pinako.

"Mom!" He spoke.

"Ed. You've grown so much." Trisha said sweetly.

"I never thought I would see you again." Edward said. Alphonse soon approached them.

"Uh mom? You may not recognized me but It's-" He was interrupted by Trisha.

"Alphonse, you've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw you." She greeted her youngest son. Trisha hugged both of her sons as they caught up. When they released the embrace, Edward glared at Hohenheim as he was unhappy to see him.

"Edward, so you were sent here too." Izumi said as she approached the family.

"Teacher? It's like everyone is here. What's going on?" Edward said.

"Sister, you're stepping on my foot." Armstrong asked weakly.

"You are to address me as general!" Olivier stated.

"Yes ma'am general." He said standing up straight. She released her foot off him.

"You're just as pathetic as I last saw you." Olivier said bluntly.

"So uh where do you think we are?" Armstrong asked.

"How should I know?! This is a complete unknown to us. But if I had to guess, Drachma might have something to do with it." She said.

"General, most of the others here are our military including the Furher. The rest are unknown." Major Miles reported.

"Father, what do you think is happening?" Pride asked. Before he could answer someone beat him to it.

**"Now that everyone has arrived, I can explain why you're all here." **A male voice called to them getting everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" Hohenheim asked.

"Are you perhaps God or Truth?" Father asked.

**"No, that is not me. I am known as Diamond. One that watches many. I have gathered you all to watch another universe."** He stated.

"Wait! There are other universes?" Edward asked.

**"Of course. There are many other universes. Some that include different versions of yourselves." **Diamond answered. Most Alchemists were amazed by this knowledge.

"But why did you bring us all here?" Alphonse asked curiously.

**"My reasons are my own. Oh and don't bother using your alchemy or any other abilities to fight or escape. I've disabled it." **He stated.

"What?!" Edward gasped as he tried to use alchemy.

"I don't have my weapons either." Riza said.

"I can't even use my Philosopher stone." Hohenhiem said.

"This is annoying." Pride growled.

**"The only way for you all to leave is to watch what I'm about show you. It's a movie about a man building a suit that is a machine." **Diamond explained.

"What do you think colonel?" Riza asked.

"Well considering we're stuck in here, I don't think we have a choice. We'll play along for now." Mustang answered.

"Understood." She saluted. Eventually everyone else agreed and decided to watch the movie.

**"Great. Then let us get started." **Diamond said as seats appeared. Everyone who was summoned chose their seats and got ready to watch the movie that was about to start.

**As the screen began to show the picture, multiple military vehicles were driving across the desert. Back in Black, AC/DC began to play as the captions on the bottom said Liore Province, Afghanistan.**

"I never heard of this type of music before." Alphonse commented.

"Pretty catchy." Havoc complimented.

"Hey Al, you think there may be some way to make this song play next time we help someone." Edward asked.

"Trying to show off again Fullmetal?" Mustang asked in a mocking way.

"SHUT UP!" He exclaimed.

**In one of the vehicles it showed Edward and Fuery in the passenger seats while Brosh and Ross were in the front.**

"It's us! We're already on screen!" Brosh said excitedly.

"And I'm in it too." Fuery said.

"And it looks like Ed's already in and he's older." Winry said.

"Well, I guess I must be famous no matter what universe I'm in." Edward said confidently.

"And yet even in different universes you're still in the military!" Izumi said in angry tone cracking her hands. This made Edward back away from her in fear.

**"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk?" Edward said. He looked at Fuery.**

**"Hey, Fuery!"**

**"We can talk, sir." Fuery answered.**

"Your disrespect of military certainly hasn't changed either." Mustang said.

"Yeah, yeah, so I don't respect the military so what?" Edward asked.

"Brother." Alphonse said trying to calm him.

"I'd just be careful if I were you. It might backfire one day." Mustang advised.

_"Must he always piss me off!?"_ Edward thought.

**"Oh I see. So it's personal?" Edward asked.**

**"No, you intimidate them." Ross answered.**

**"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly… I couldn't have called that." He said.**

Some women glared at that response.

"Oh and what's so wrong about women in the military?" Ross asked in a harsh tone looking at Edward.

"Hey! He said it. Not me." Edward defended himself.

**"I mean I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first. Edward said.**

**"I'm an airman." Ross answered.**

"I wonder what an airman means." Ross asked herself.

**"You have actually, excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" He said. The three soldiers laughed a little.**

Some of the audience laughed slightly.

**Come on, it's okay laugh." Edward encouraged.**

**"Sir, I have a question to ask." Brosh requested turning to Edward.**

**"Yes please." He replied.**

**"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" Brosh asked. Edward takes off his sunglasses.**

**"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." Edward answered.**

**"Anything else?" Edward asked. Fuery slowly raises his hand.**

**"You're kidding me with the hand up right?" He asked.**

"I would be nervous if I was with someone famous too." Fuery said remembering when he first met the Flame Alchemist.

**"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" Fuery asked.**

**"Yes. It's very cool. Edward answered. Furey sat right next to Edward while he handed Brosh the camera.**

"That camera is pretty small but looks more advanced." Winry said.

"Imagine how many pictures I could take of my wife and daughter!" Hughes said excitedly while Mustang groaned.

**"I don't want to see this on your MySpace page." Edward said.**

"What's Myspace?" Brosh asked.

**"Something we don't use or talk about anymore." **Diamond answered in a serious tone.

**"Please no gang signs" Edward said. Fuery lowers his hand. "No throw it up. I'm kidding." He said as Fuery raised his fingers up. "Yeah peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**

"Our military would be out of the job if there were no more enemies to fight." Bradley stated.

"Agreed, the bears must always look for prey." Olivier said.

**As they were about to take the picture, the car in front of them exploded forcing them to stop.**

**"What's going on?" Edward asked.**

**"Contact left!" Ross exclaimed.**

"Who's attacking me?" Edward asked.

"Most likely terrorists who dislike the military." Mustang answered.

"Brother." Alphonse said with concern.

**"What have we got?!" Edward asked. Ross gets out the vehicle with her rifle but immediately gets shot down.**

"Nooo! I can't believe I lost Ross again! Why is my life so cruel?!" Brosh asked tearfully.

"Relax Brosh, I'm still here." Ross assured.

"Thank you Ross!" He said cheerfully with anime tears.

**"Fuery, stay with Elric!" Brosh ordered then got of the car while Fuery tells Edward to stay down in cover. Brosh gets shot and killed as he tried to shoot.**

**"Son of a bitch!" Fuery exclaimed then gets out of the vehicle.**

**"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" Edward pleaded.**

**"Stay here!" Fuery ordered. He turns and immediately is riddled with bullets as the car was filling with holes.**

Fuery and Brosh were a bit traumatized after they witness themselves killed.

"Just because it happened in this doesn't mean it's going to happen to you. I know you're both going to live through your lives." Mustang assured.

"Thanks Colonel." Fuery said making them both feel better.

"Hey Ed, why don't you use your Alchemy to help them?" Winry suggested.

"Remember that this is another universe so it's possible that Alchemy doesn't exist there." Edward answered.

**Edward looks around and sees other soldiers getting gunned down. He gets out of the car and kept his head down as explosions impacted near him.**

"Didn't he tell you to stay in the car?" Havoc said.

"Well it's not like I'll be any safer in there." Edward answered.

**Edward was running for cover and hid behind a large rock. He pulled out a device and began pressing buttons fast. A missile landed right next to Edward and he saw Elric Industries imprinted on it. He tried to get up but it detonated and knocked him back.**

"Elric Industries, so he owns a company." Bradley commented intrigue by this.

**Edward looked at himself and saw that his chest was bleeding.**

"Brother" Alphonse worried wishing he was there with him. While others were also worried about him.

**The screen changed and was covered by a bag. The bag uncovered and revealed Edward behind it. He saw guns pointed at him and camera that was recording him. They were speaking a language that no one can understand. He soon found himself surrounded by masked terrorists.**

**The screen changed and showed the title 'Iron Man'**

"This is why I'm worried about you. Something like this could happen to you Ed." Winry said

"I don't let myself get caught that easily." Edward said.

"He's right Winry. My brother never goes down without a fight and I'm always there with him." Alphonse assured managing to calm her down.

"What is Iron Man actually?" Ling asked.

"Could it be man in iron?" Armstrong guessed.

"Maybe it's a full body of automail!" Winry said excitedly wanting to see a suit of automail.

"Crazy gear head." Edward muttered.

"Alchemy freak!" She retorted.

They were now curious what Iron Man was and continued watching the movie.


	2. Elric Industries

After they saw the title, Ling suddenly fell off his seat and collapsed on the floor.

"Young lord! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Fu asked urgently. A stomach growl sound came from Ling.

"Need food." He said weakly.

"Oh no! Our young lord has collapsed again!" Lan Fan panicked.

"I'm hungry Lust. Where can I eat something?" Gluttony pleaded.

"You can eat later." Lust answered annoyed.

**"Oh right, I forgot to add snacks. Hold on a minute." **Diamond said. Less than a minute later, various amounts of food and drinks were set on both sides of the room.

"You're a lifesaver Diamond!" Ling thanked. After most people got snacks and returned to their seats, the movie resumed to play.

**"Edward Elric." The next scene shows a stage with people gathered. The captions on the bottom said West Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier. It began showing pictures of Edward and his history on both sides.**

**"Visionary. Genius. Amestrian patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Van Elric quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind." The voice announced.**

_"How dare that bastard used mom's last name."_ Edward thought angrily. While the others were curious about his backstory.

"So that's why he's famous. He makes weapons for the military." Alphonse concluded.

**"At age 4, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT." The voice continued.**

Most of the audience was impressed with this version of Edward.

"It reminds me when my boys first performed alchemy at a young age." Trisha said happily.

"They are Hohenheim's sons after all." Pinako stated while Hohenheim smiled in spending time with his wife again.

"Oh no, don't tell me I'm some crazy gear head?" Edward complained.

"Why not learn automail? Maybe that way you won't break it so soon." Winry remarked.

"Not happening." He answered bluntly.

**"Then, the passing of a titan. Van Elric's lifelong friend and ally, Cornello Leto steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Elric Industries." The announcing voice said while Cornello was in the crowd applauding.**

"Wait, you're actually friends with that false priest?" Edward asked his father.

"Well my other self seems to be. I've never actually heard of him." Hohenheim said.

"He was using a Philosopher Stone to be seen as performing miracles to create an army of religious people to destroy the government." Alphonse explained.

"I never thought I would see him again and he took the sun god Leto as his last name." Rose said. She faced the Elric brothers.

"I never got the chance to thank you both for what you did for us." Rose said.

"You mean you're not mad at us for what happened in Liore?" Alphonse asked surprisingly. She shook her head in response.

"No, you're advice really helped me and we've been rebuilding the town." She said.

"Wait, what happened after we left?" Edward asked.

"After you left, A civil war started between Cornello's believers and the people that saw him for who he is. Then the military stepped in and made things worse." Rose explained sadly. The Elric brothers were shocked by what they just heard from her.

"I'm sorry, we would have prevented this from happening if we knew." Alphonse apologized as they both felt bad.

"There's no need. After that, everyone in town is finally working together to rebuild the town and it'll be better than before." She said happily.

**"With the keys to the kingdom, Edward ushers in a new era for his father's legacy. Creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Edward Elric has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting Amestris and her interests around the globe." The announcing voice finished.**

"Imagine what kind of weapons he could make for us." Olivier said.

"It would provide better protection for our great country." Bradley said.

"Though how am I supposed to get my promotions?" Mustang asked himself.

**As the video ended, a spotlight lit at center of the stage as Alphonse was behind the stand and started announcing.**

**"As liaison to Elric Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor." He said.**

"It's me in my original body." Alphonse pointed out. Edward and Winry smiled in seeing his old body.

"He looks so handsome even better than that midget that toyed with my heart." Mei said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU MICRO GIRL!" Edward shouted.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this's year's Apogee Award to Mr. Edward Elric." Alphonse presented. The crowd applauded for his appearance but he was nowhere to be seen.**

"He's not even at his own ceremony?" Havoc asked.

"I guess not." Mustang answered.

**Cornello decided to stand up and collect the award for him.**

**"Thank you, colonel." Cornello said.**

**"Thanks for the save." Alphonse said.**

"How come he gets the award and not me?" Edward complained.

"It's your fault for not showing up." Mustang remarked.

"I can't believe that I'm a colonel. Does this mean we're in the same rank?" Alphonse asked Mustang.

"Not in this universe. But maybe it could help you keep Fullmetal under control." He said.

"HEY!" Edward exclaimed.

**"This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." Cornello said holding the award as the applause dies down.**

**"Well, I'm not Edward Elric." He stated. The audience laughed a little. "But if I were Edward, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Edward, you know.. The best thing about Edward is also the worst thing. He's always working."**

**The scene changed to Edward rolling dice in the casino surrounded by a crowd clapping.**

**"Work it! Come on!" Edward chanted.**

"So this is you working? No wonder you're not any closer in getting your bodies back." Mustang said smugly.

"I do not slack off! We've just been on a bunch of goose chases." Edward answered.

"This could have been me. I would have been this rich if he hadn't taken it away. One day I'll get my revenge on you Edward Elric!" Yoki said.

"Who are you again?" He asked.

"GAHHH! He doesn't even remember me!" Yoki exclaimed irritated.

**Edward turned and faced the woman next to her. "We should just stay till morning." He said.**

**"You are unbelievable." Alphonse said annoyed.**

**"Oh no, did they rope you into this?" Edward asked facing Alphonse**

**"Nobody roped me into anything. But they told me if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." He answered.**

**"Of course I'd be deeply honored and it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" Edward said.**

**"It's right here. Here you go." Alphonse said**

**"There it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry." He said.**

**"Yeah it's okay." Alphonse said.**

"You should be more honored Edward! Not many people win them." Armstrong said flexing his muscles.

"Nah, they would just take up space." Edward said bluntly causing Armstrong to stop flexing.

"I have to agree with him." Oliver said.

**"Wow would you look at that? That's something else." Edward said handing the trophy to the woman next to him. "I don't have any of those floating around."**

**"We're goona let it ride!" Edward said gathering the casino chips and placed his hand in front the woman next to him.**

**"Give me a hand will you? Give me a little something something." He asked. She blew on his hand. **

**"Okay, you too." Edward asked as he moved his hand in front of Alphonse.**

**"I don't blow on a man's dice." Alphonse rejected.**

**"Come on." Edward insisted. Alphonse smacked it away which resulted in the dice falling on the board.**

**"There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Heiderich rolls! And…" The dice both land on ones.**

"Usually I always win in gambling games." Edward said disappointed.

"That's because you always cheat in them." Alphonse said disapprovingly.

"I do not!" He denied.

"Did he say Heiderich and not Elric?" Winry asked.

"Yes he did which means.." Edward said.

"We're not brothers in that universe." Alphonse finished.

**"That's what happens." Alphonse said.**

**"Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine." Edward said.**

**Edward and Alphonse leave the casino.**

**"This is where I exit." Alphonse said shaking Edward's hand.**

**"All right."**

**"Tomorrow, don't be late." He warned.**

**"Yeah, you can count on it."**

**"I'm serious!" Alphonse said as he leaves.**

**"I know, I know." Edward said.**

**Render onto Caeser that which is Caesar's. There you go." He said handing his trophy to a man in a costume.**

"You already got rid of your reward?" Alphonse asked his other version of Ed.

**They're outside of the casino and Havoc opens the car door for Edward.**

**"Mr Elric! Excuse me, Mr. Elric!" A female voice called. The bodyguards stopped her.**

**"Rose Thomas, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" She asked.**

"So this is what I look like." Rose commented.

_"Wish she was at this age at our universe. She's cute."_ Havoc thought.

**"She's cute." Havoc whispered.**

**"She's all right?" Edward replied they turned and faced her. "Hi."**

**"Hi. It's okay?" Rose asked.**

**"Yeah. Okay, go." He said.**

**"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" Rose asked.**

**"That's ridiculous. I don't paint." Edward answered.**

"da Vinci?" Alphonse asked.

"Must be a famous inventor we don't know about." Mustang answered.

"Don't forget painter too." Havoc said.

**"And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death?" She asked.**

**"That's not bad." He answered.**

"I think I'd prefer da vinci." Edward said.

**"Let me guess, Berkeley?" Edward asked.**

**"Brown, actually." Rose answered.**

**"Well, Ms. Brown, It's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." He said.**

**"Rehearse that much?" She asked.**

**Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime." Edward answered.**

**"I can see that." Rose said.**

**"I'd like to show you first-hand." He suggested.**

**"All I want is a serious answer." She said.**

**"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy." Edward said.**

"I'm sure mostly everyone in the State military thinks like that." Izumi said.

**"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks." Rose said.**

"That's a burn." Havoc said.

**My father helped defeat the Red Ribbon Army. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." Edward explained.**

**"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." She said.**

**"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." He said.**

**"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" Rose asked.**

**"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." Edward answered.**

**The scene changed to a bedroom with Edward and Rose rapidly kissing each other.**

"WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLL! WHY IS THIS BEING SHOWN?!" Edward shouted blushing while Rose covered her mouth also blushing heavily.

"I always thought brother liked Winry." Alphonse said while Winry was feeling envious.

"I DO NOT!" Edward shouted.

"I only just wanted to see him again. I didn't mean…" Rose said but could not finished while feeling flustered.

"At least my son is growing up." Trisha said approvingly.

"She'll make a great wife for you someday." Hughes agreed.

"It's not like that at all!" Edward exclaimed.

"That brat's popular with the ladies and I'm just his bodyguard. It's just not fair!" Hovac exclaimed.

Edward and Rose had to take a break from watching the movie after what they just witnessed.

* * *

**A/n Edward and Alphonse couldn't be related in the movie so I used the last name in Conquer in Shamballa counterpart of him.**


	3. Back to Present

After Edward and Rose recovered from the last scene they watched, the movie continued to play.

**Rose was currently sleeping in bed until she was woken up by a voice. "Good morning. It's 7:00 a.m. The weather in Resembool is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 a.m." JARVIS announced as the windows start to light up showing daytime. Rose got up and looked at the view outside as the view of the scene later revealed the house outside and the ocean. The captions on the bottom said Resembool, California.**

"That house is amazing!" Winry exclaimed.

"I live at that place?!" Edward asked.

"It's got a nice view of the ocean and I've not even seen it." Alphonse said.

"I can't believe he owns a place like that." Havoc said with envy.

Rose said nothing as she was still flustered in seeing herself in less clothing

**"Edward? Hey Edward?" Rose called as she was looking for him. She founded a blue panel on the wall. As Rose was about to touch it, the panel beeps and turns red. She slightly jumped back.**

**"You are not authorized to access this area." JARVIS stated.**

"The house talks too! That is so cool!" Winry said.

**"Jesus." Rose whispered. **

**"That's JARVIS. He runs the house." Winry said. Rose turned around and saw her holding a bag.**

"Winry's made an appearance." Alphonse said.

"I actually work at that place? That's even better!" Winry said.

**"I've got your clothes here. They've been dry cleaned and pressed and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." Winry said.**

**"You must be the famous Winry Rockbell." Rose said.**

**"Indeed I am." She answered.**

**"After all these years, Edward still has you picking up the dry cleaning." Rose said.**

**"I do anything and everything that Mr. Elric requires. Including, occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?" Winry said.**

"Did you just call her trash?" Alphonse asked shockingly.

"Of course not, I'm pretty sure she's referring to trash bags or unusable parts." Winry lied.

"Yes, I mean your other self seems nice." Rose said cluelessly.

"It sounds like your other you has been with lieutenant Hawkeye for too long." Edward said.

"She's not that strict." Winry protested.

"Colonel, sit more properly, we're trying to learn something from this movie." Riza said.

"Fine." Mustang sighed.

"Never mind." Winry said sweatdropped.

**The scene changed to Edward working in his workshop with rock music playing.**

**"Give me an exploded view." Edward said looking at the monitor which was showing the engine.**

**"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low." JARVIS stated.**

Winry squealed in excitement in seeing Edward's workshop.

"Look at all these beautiful parts! The machinery! I want know what they do and take it apart!" Winry said excitedly.

"Calm down, it's just a workshop." Edward said.

"Just a workshop?! This is advanced and it's your workshop! Do you not like it?!" She said.

"Sure I like it, I'm a gearhead now." Edward said sarcastically.

**"Log that." He replied. Winry accessed the door code behind Edward while on the phone. She enters and the music goes quiet. **

**"I'm gonna try again, right now." Winry said on the phone.**

**"Please don't turn down my music" Edward said still working.**

**"I'll keep you posted." She said then hung up.**

**"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now." Winry said to Edward.**

"Where were you suppose to go?" Alphonse asked.

"Don't know but I could not go that far." Edward said with complaint

**"How she'd take it?" He asked.**

**"Like a champ." She answered sighed in response. Edward examined a part of the engine.**

Edward and Rose blushed at that comment.

**"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" He asked while the scene showed he was working on a hot rod car.**

**"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." Winry said.**

**"That's funny I thought with it being my plane and all. That it would just wait for me to get there." Edward answered.**

"He's got a point." Fuery said.

"He's got his own personal ride." Bradley muttered secretly wanting his own personal train car.

**"Edward, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door." She said.**

**"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you even arrive?" He asked.**

"What is a plane?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm curious about that myself." Winry said.

**"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no." Winry asked.**

**"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Edward asked.**

**"No. The springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked. Not spring like the season." She explained.**

**"So?"**

**"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced." Winry stated.**

**"I need it. Buy it. Store it." Edward said standing up and starts walking.**

**"Okay. The MIT commencement speech-" She continued.**

**"Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, way, down…" He said.**

**"Well, they're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes." Winry said.**

**"Well, deflect and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me." Edward responded.**

**"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." She said showing him a document.**

**"What are trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?" He asked.**

"You never try to kick me out." Edward said.

"That's because you two barely visit!" Winry said annoyed.

**"As a matter of fact I do." Winry answered.**

**"I don't like it when you have plans." Edward said.**

**"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday." She stated.**

**"It's your birthday?" He asked.**

"I can't believe you forgot about her birthday!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I didn't forget!" Edward protested.

"I'm sure you have forgotten Ed. You two never visited us on that day." Winry said annoyed.

"I know when it is. We were just busy on that day." Edward lied.

"Okay, when is it?" She asked.

"Well, it's uh. It's.." He paused struggling to find out when her birthday is.

"Well, that's not really important right now." Edward said avoiding the question.

"Hmmph" She replied annoyed.

**"Yes." Winry replied.**

**"I knew that. Already?"**

**"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." She said.**

"Yes that is very strange." Winry said sarcastically.

**"Well, get yourself something nice from me." Edward said.**

**"I already did." Winry said.**

**"And?"**

**"It was very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Elric." She replied.**

**"You're welcome, Miss Rockbell." Edward said. Winry gives him a small cup. He drinks it and hands her back the cup then leaves.**

**The next scene shows a white car driving down the road and a black car following it. They both arrive at a parking lot where a plane is and Alphonse is waiting on the entrance of the plane.**

**"You're good. I thought I lost you back there." Edward said getting out of his car and Havoc doing the same and went to the back of his car.**

"Hey colonel, you want to race the next time we go somewhere?" Havoc asked eagerly.

"No." Mustang replied bluntly.

"You're no fun." Havoc said.

**"You did sir. I had to cut across Mulholland." Havoc said as he was grabbing bags.**

**"Ahh I got you. I got you." He said. They approached the plane and to Alphonse who was annoyed by him.**

**"What's wrong with you!?" Alphonse asked.**

**"What?" Edward asked confused.**

**"Three hours." He answered.**

**"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." Edward answered.**

"Can we stop talking about that?" Edward asked annoyed.

**"Three hours. For three hours you got me standing here." Alphonse said annoyed.**

"Please don't make me wait that long." Alphonse said.

"I try not to but my reports to the colonel usually take that long." Edward said annoyed.

**"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on." Edward said walking in the plane and Havoc following. Then Alphonse walked in the plane.**

**"Wheels up! Rock and roll!" Edward shouted.**

**The plane was in the air and was heading towards its destination.**

"Amazing, they can fly to other countries." Edward said while some others thought the same.

"What can make that thing fly?! What kind of components does it have?!" Oh I just want to take that thing apart and put it together!" Winry said excitedly.

"There she goes, being a crazy gearhead again." Edward said sweat dropping.

** Edward and Alphonse sitting on the same table on the opposite ends. A flight attendant placed silverware on the table then left.**

"If those things existed in our universe, I would have taken that to get to Amestris." Ling said imaging the service.

**"What you reading, Platypus?" Edward asked.**

**"Nothing." Alphonse answered bluntly.**

**"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad." He said.**

**"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent okay?" Alphonse said.**

"What do you think he means by indifferent?" Edward asked his brother.

"I'm gonna guess he means mad." Alphonse answered. Few of the audience snickered at that.

**"I said I was sorry." Edward said.**

**"Good morning, Mr. Elric." The flight attendant greeted.**

**"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man." Alphonse said.**

**"Hi, I told him I was sorry, but he…" Edward said to the flight attendant.**

**"I'm just indifferent right now." Alphonse continued.**

**"Hot towel?" She asked. Edward accepted.**

**"You don't respect yourself so I know you don't respect me." Alphonse said.**

**"I respect you." Edward answered.**

**I'm just your babysitter. So when you need your diaper changed… Thank you" Alphonse said taking the towel. "Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"**

"It's like how we traveled together." Alphonse chuckled.

"I'm not a little kid!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yet so many people have mistaken you as the younger brother." Mustang said.

"Don't call me short!" He shouted.

**"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you? Thanks for reminding me." Edward requested to the attendant.**

**"No I'm not talking… We're not drinking. We're working right now." Alphonse protested.**

"Drinking on the job? Not very responsible of you is it?" Mustang said.

"I'm underage!" Edward exclaimed.

**"You can't have sashimi without sake." Edward stated.**

**"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible." Alphonse said.**

**"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap." Edward said.**

**"Hot sake?" The flight attendant asked.**

**"Yes, two please." Edward requested.**

**"No, I'm not drinking. I don't want any." Alphonse answered.**

**The next scene immediately changed to both of them sitting on the couch drinking and music playing loud.**

**"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!" Alphonse explained.**

"You said you wouldn't be drinking!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"He must have changed his mind somehow." Edward said.

**"Hey you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out…" Edward said.**

**"No no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are." He interrupted.**

**The scene moves back as it shows flight attendants with drinks dancing.**

**"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" Edward said looking at the flight attendants.**

**"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!" Alphonse exclaimed.**

"It seems like both of my students here continue to make dumb decisions. It's a good thing you're not my students anymore otherwise you would be dead!" Izumi exclaimed cracking her fist. Edward and Alphonse were frightened by her.

"Don't yell too loud, you'll make your condition worse." Alphonse pointed out.

"What are you talking about I'm fine!" She yelled then puked out some blood.

"You shouldn't push yourself dear." Sig said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, you're so sweet." Izumi said happily embracing her husband.

**The next scene showed a military base. The captions on the bottom said Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan. Edward leaves his plane and is greeted by a group of soldiers.**

"Brigadier General Basque Grand." Mustang said.

"The Iron Blood Alchemist right?" Edward asked. He nodded.

"He was killed by Scar. Still can't believe he lost." Mustang said.

"Didn't know much about him but we'll make sure Scar doesn't murder anyone else." Edward said. Mustang and Armstrong nodded.

**"General." Edward greeted holding out his hand.**

**"Welcome Mr. Elric. We look forward to your weapons presentation." Grand said accepting the handshake.**

**"Thanks." He said and handshake the man next to Grand. Edward stands with a view of mountains behind him.**

**"Is it better to feared or respected? I say, is it too much ask for both?" Edward said.**

Edward did not like where this was going.

**"With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Elric Industries Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it. That's how Amestris does it. And it's worked pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." Edward explained. He hand signed then the soldiers turned and saw the missile being ready to launch.**

**One of the missiles launched into the field. As the missile was about to descend, multiple rockets came out of it and was going to impact the ground.**

**"For your consideration, the Jericho." Edward announced. He raised his arms up as the rockets in the distance hit the ground and exploded. The dust comes towards the group and caused some of them to lose balance.**

Some of the audience was shocked by the Jericho.

"And you made that thing?!" Winry asked fearfully.

"I would never make a weapon like that." Edward growled disgusted with his other self.

"I sure hope no one was over there." Alphonse said worried.

"Mustang and Armstrong were silent as it reminded them of the Ishval Massacre.

"If there were no State Alchemists, I would have gone after people who made weapons." Scar said.

"Such a terrible weapon." Marcoh said remembering his work on the Philosopher stone.

"Ha ha, now that's an explosion I like to see." Kimblee said excitedly.

"It seems that no matter which universe, humans are bent on destroying themselves." Father stated.

"They are such foolish creatures." Lust added.

"Foolish, all of them." Gluttony said.

**Edward opens a silver case as air coming out revealing alcohol drinks.**

**"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!" Edward said raising his glass and drinking it. His phone buzzes and he answers it.**

**"Edward" Cornello greeted.**

**"Corny, What are you doing up?" He asked.**

Most of the audience burst laughing at that nickname.

"What kind name is Corny?" Ling asked laughing.

"It's sounds so uncanny." Rose giggled.

"I would have called him that if I had the chance." Edward said trying to hold his laugh.

**"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?" Cornello said.**

**"It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas." Edward answered.**

**"Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Cornello said.**

**"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?" Edward asked as he was getting in a military car.**

**"Good night, Edward." Cornello said then hung up and Edward put his phone away. As Edward got in his seat, Alphonse came up to him.**

**"Hey Edward." Alphonse said.**

**"I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee. The hum-drum-vee is back there." Edward said.**

"What's the fun-vee?" Mustang asked. Edward shrugged in response.

"Oh no, we're getting back to where we started." Alphonse said. Others started remembering back and grew tense again.

**"Nice job." Alphonse said sarcastically.**

**"See you back at base." Edward said.**

**'Back in Black' plays again as military vehicles drive down the road then exploded. It later showed Edward wounded and doctors working on his injuries as it shows a hole in his chest. Edward screamed in the process. Later a cloth was placed on his mouth and he passed out.**

Few of the audience were horrified by what they witnessed while others were not phased at all.

"Was it this bad when you lost your bodies?" Rose asked worried.

"That's… not easy to answer." Edward said slightly painful to remember it while Alphonse thought the same.

"It makes me sad for my boys to go through so much pain." Trisha said sadly.

"How are you even still alive?" Winry asked on the verge tears but stopped herself.

"I guess medical science must have advanced this far." Edward answered thoughtfully. He turned to Alphonse.

""Don't worry Al, one day we'll get our bodies back and we'll start with yours." Edward assured his younger brother.

"I want to get yours back first brother." Alphonse said.

The audience got more interested as they continue the movie.


	4. Captured

**The screen starts to show as Edward started to wake up and removed the tube from his nose. He groaned as he was removing it.**

Some of the girls were grossed out by this.

**Edward attempted to reach for the glass next to him but knocked it down accidentally. He started coughing and saw a man with glasses looking at the broken mirror was shaving and humming.**

"Tucker." Edward said glaring at him.

"Poor Nina." Alphonse said sadly.

"I've heard of him before. Hard to believe he's done something so terrible to his family." Marcoh said.

**Edward was about to reach for the other glass on the table.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tucker advised. Edward stopped and turn to his other side. He saw a battery with wires. He traced the wires, leading to his chest. He rips off the bandages and saw that there was a rusty device on the center of his chest with dried blood surrounding it.**

**Edward started breathing heavily and was shocked.**

"What did they put in my chest?" Edward demanded.

"It's horrible! I mean there's so much rust on that machine and they didn't even clean it out. That's not how you treat automail." Winry exclaimed.

"Uh Winry? I think we should be more concerned about brother's condition." Alphonse said.

"They must want him alive for some reason if they went through all that trouble." Mustang said.

**The scene changed to a small fire with Tucker cooking and whistling a tune. Edward sat up being careful not to rip off the wire.**

**"What the hell did you do to me?" Edward asked. **

**"What I did? What I did is to save your life." Tucker answered.**

"Yeah, saving me by putting something in my chest. I feel great." Edward said sarcastically.

"Brother, this isn't the same Tucker from our universe." Alphonse said.

"Yeah I know. But I can't stand seeing his face again." He said.

** "I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum." He explained.**

**"Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look." Tucker said giving him a small glass. Edward examined it. It showed little pieces of metal in it.**

**"I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs." He explained.**

**"What is this?" Edward asked.**

**"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." Tucker answered.**

"I think I get it now. It's preventing harmful metal from entering the vital organs allowing the person to survive with metal." Edward concluded.

"Yeah but how does using a car battery work?" Alphonse asked.

"Car batteries lasts for a few years depending on what kind of vehicle it is." Winry answered.

**Edward zipped his shirt and saw a camera knowing that he was being watched. Tucker glanced at it for a second.**

**"That's right. Smile." Tucker said.**

"Is that a new way to use surveillance?" Fuery asked.

"It could improve our security as well as gathering Intel." Breda added.

"We'll find a way to make something similar when we get back." Mustang said. His team nodded.

**"We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern." He said.**

**"I don't remember." Edward said.**

**"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand much less give a lecture on integrated circuits." Tucker explained.**

**"Where are we?" He asked. Before Tucker could answer the slide on the door opened. The man on the other side spoke a different language.**

"Colonel, do you know what they're saying?" Edward asked.

"How should I know?!" Mustang exclaimed.

**"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do." Tucker said getting him on his feet.**

**"Come on, put your hands up." He said placing his hands behind his head while Edward does the same.**

**The doors opened revealing three men.**

"Why does he look familiar?" Edward asked observing the man in the middle.

"Wasn't he that Mugear guy from Xenotime?" Alphonse asked.

"Oh yeah, that guy. I almost forgot about him." He answered.

"You know, you could have reported your identity stolen. It would have saved you a lot of trouble." Mustang said smugly.

"Shut up! I don't need help from the military to deal with those fakes!" Edward exclaimed.

"Roa, Dolcetto." Greed said sadly remembering them being killed by Bradley.

"Grieving for your men? They can simply be replaced." Bradley said.

"People are not something you can just replace!" Ling said angrily.

"Finally, someone who gets it. That's why I can't let anyone steal anything from me." Greed said.

"I plan to become the Emperor of Xing and I need immortality to do it. But I want to protect my people also. That's a leader's duty." Ling explained.

"Sounds like you want everything. I'm liking you already." Greed said.

**"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Edward whispered.**

**"Do you understand me? Do as I do." Tucker said.**

**Mugear was speaking a different language that Edward could not understand. He was approaching Edward while Dolcetto and Roa followed him with their rifles. The only thing Edward understood was Elric.**

**"He says, welcome Edward Elric, The most famous mass murderer in the history of Amestris." Tucker translated.**

**Mugear continued to speak again and Tucker translated for him.**

**"He is honored." Tucker said.**

"Yeah, because I guess mass murderers are popular around here." Edward said sarcastically.

"I was no better when I was making the stones." Marcoh said regretfully.

**Mugear spoke holding a rolled paper.**

**"He wants you to build the missile." He translated. Mugear started explain more about the missile.**

**"The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." Tucker said. Mugear gave Tucker the picture and showed it to Edward. It showed the Jericho missile. "This one."**

"So that's why they want him. Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Mustang said.

"I'd rather not use that weapon at all." Edward said.

**They waited for his answer. "I refuse." Edward said.**

"Was it good idea to say no in front of them?" Alphonse asked worried.

"It's not like saying yes was any better." Edward replied.

"I would have him executed along with these terrorists if he said yes." Bradley said.

**The scene changed with Edward drowning while men were holding him forcing him to drown slightly. Edward gasped for air each time. At the back watching, there was a man with black long hair.**

Some of the audience was uncomfortable watching this while others were not phased as they already witnessed something similar.

"Are they trying kill you by drowning?!" Winry asked worried.

"No, it has to be their way of torture." Edward answered. Mustang recognized the man in the back

"Was that Freezing I just saw?" Mustang asked suspecting him to be Isaac.

**Edward had his head bagged and was being lead outside by the group of soldiers. When they reached outside, Mugear told his men to remove Edward's bag. Edward saw parts of the missile being constructed.**

**Roa hit Edward's head signaling him to move. Edward looked around and saw cases of Elric Industries.**

"How did they get this many weapons from him?" Alphonse asked.

"They might have either found or stole them from one of the military bases." Mustang guessed.

"Or there's a possibility that someone from the inside is selling it to them." Hughes said.

**Mugear began to speak and Tucker translates for him.**

**"He wants to know what you think." Tucker said.**

**"I think you got a lot of my weapons." Edward answered.**

**Mugear continued to speak and started explaining.**

**"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials." Tucker translated. Mugear starts to speak again.**

**"He says for you to start working immediately and when you're done, he will set you free." He said. Mugear offered his hand.**

"No he won't." Edward said while most of the audience thought the same.

**Edward accepted it and shakes his hand with a fake smile.**

**"No he won't." Edward answered.**

**"No, he won't." Tucker said.**

**In the distance, Isaac with a group of soldiers were watching Edward.**

"So that is the Freezing Alchemist." Mustang said.

"He made me delay my trip to Liore and mistaken Al as me." Edward said annoyed.

"We never knew if he had a stone or not." Alphonse said.

"He asked me if I knew who their true leaders were. I probably should have listened to that part." Edward said.

"He must have found out what I discovered and tried to stop it." Hughes suspected.

** The scene changed with Edward and Tucker back in the cave. Edward was sitting in front of the fire while Tucker was approaching to him.**

**"I'm sure they're looking for you, Elric. But they will never find you in these mountains." Tucker stated. Edward did not respond and continued staring at the fire.**

**"Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy Elric. Your life's work in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Edward Elric? Or are you going to do something about it?" He explained.**

**"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." Edward answered.**

"It's not like you to give up." Alphonse said.

"That's because it's a different me. I'm just too stubborn to give up." Edward answered.

**"Well then, this is a very important week for you isn't it?" Tucker said.**

**The scene changed with men gathering materials and weapon parts into the room. Edward was explaining what he needs and Tucker was translating for him.**

**"If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools." Edward explained**

"That's not what I want him to do!" Edward exclaimed.

"Don't worry brother I'm sure your other you has a plan." Alphonse said.

**The scene changed showing the missile close up and Edward on the end working on it.**

**"How many languages do you speak?" Edward asked.**

**"A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place." Tucker answered.**

**"They speak Ishvalan, Aerugonian, Dari, Cretan, Xingese, Farsi, Drachma." He explained.**

"That's a lot of languages. Only know two." Ling said.

"You had your own language Scar?" Mei asked.

"It was sacred." Scar answered.

"Sounds like everything is sacred in Ishval." Yoki said sarcastically. Scar glared at him in response.

**"Who are these people?" Edward asked as he took the part out of the missile.**

**"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Philosophers." Tucker answered.**

"The Philosophers?" Edward asked.

"Humans that call themselves the Philosophers. How curious." Father said.

"I'm surprised there isn't a group who seeks the stone named by that." Hohenheim said.

**The security camera was monitoring them as Mugear and few men were watching the screens.**

**"You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process." Tucker said.**

**"Yea" Edward replied as he hits the tip of the missile off and looks at the parts inside it. He was working on the piece of the missile.**

**"Okay, we don't need this." Edward stated and threw the piece of metal off the desk.**

**"What is that?" Tucker asked. He showed him the piece of metal with tweezers.**

**"That's palladium, .15 grams. We need at least 1.6 so why don't you go break down the other 11?" Edward suggested.**

Winry was paying attention closely to the details while Edward didn't understand it at all.

**Soldiers continued monitoring him. One of them spoke in different language. Captions were shown on the screen.**

**"What's he doing?" Mugear asked.**

**"Working." The soldier answered watching the camera answered.**

**Edward placed his hands in red colored sand and puts it in a small metal cup. He places in a fire and Tucker takes it out holding it.**

**"Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this." Edward said.**

"What are they trying to do?" Mustang asked.

**"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?" He said walking towards the desk and poured the cup into the bowl.**

**"What do I call you?" Edward asked.**

**"My name is Tucker." He introduced himself.**

** "Tucker. Nice to meet you." Edward said.**

**"Nice to meet you too." Tucker said.**

"It's not nice to meet you." Edward groaned.

**Edward takes the small round piece of metal with tweezers out the cup and gently placed it in a round metal. The scene zoomed close to the round metal that Edward was working on. Eventually the round metal began to glow blue as Edward was putting electrical power in it.**

The audience were getting intrigued by the glow.

"Okay, now I'm getting interested." Edward said.

"What is he going to build?!" Winry exclaimed excitedly which was driving her curiosity crazy

**Tucker got closer by him looking at it.**

**"That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Tucker pointed out.**

**"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart." Edward explained.**

**"But what could it generate?" He asked.**

**"If my math is right and it always is, three gigajoules per second." Edward answered.**

**"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." Tucker said.**

**"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes." He said.**

**Edward sets sheets of paper on the table. Edward and Tucker were looking at it. It was pictures of weapon parts.**

**"This is our ticket out of here." Edward stated.**

**"What is it?" Tucker asked.**

**Flatten them out and look." He answered. Tucker did that and it showed a mechanized suit of armor.**

**"Oh wow. Impressive." Tucker commented in awe.**

**From the camera view it showed Edward with the arc reactor on his chest replacing the car battery.**

"That's what he's really going to make?" Mustang asked impressed but tried not to show it.

"It's like my suit of armor!" Alphonse said excitedly.

"Only this time, I'm going to be wearing it. That must be why it's called Iron Man." Edward said.

"Such determination! To suffer through much pain and horror yet it motivated him create his plan of escape!" Armstrong exclaimed with anime tears and flexed his muscles. The others sweat dropped by this.

"Sit back down." Olivier ordered harshly.

"Uh yes General." He replied fearfully.

"It makes me want to build entire body of automail! And that arc reactor thing, it's like a automail heart!" Winry said.

"You know, imagine what kind of lives you could save making one of those hearts." Alphonse supported her.

"If only we had the resources to make such a thing." Pinako stated.

"I know." Winry said disappointed with her head down.


	5. Escape

**Dice rolled on the board as Edward and Tucker were playing a sort of board game.**

**"Good. Good roll. Good roll." Tucker complimented.**

**"You still haven't told me where you're from." Edward said as Tucker was rolling the dice.**

**"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place." He answered.**

**"Got a family?" Edward asked.**

**"Yes and I will see them when I leave here. And you Elric?" Tucker answered.**

"I wonder if we'll see Nina?" Alphonse wondered hopefully.

"I hope so." Edward agreed.

"It's nice to see another family man." Hughes said happily.

**"No." He answered.**

**"No? So you're a man who has everything and nothing." Tucker said.**

**Mugear and his men approached the door and quietly opened the slide door on it. He saw Edward welding and Tucker sharpening something. Mugear closed the slide and nodded to his men and left.**

**The scene changed to parts of metal and tools. At the end of the table, Edward with goggles was welding with orange sparks lighting up.**

"So this is you when you're making machinery." Alphonse commented.

"I know, it's annoying the hell out of me." Edward groaned.

"Oh come on Ed, It's not that bad." Winry said.

**Mugear and his men were watching the camera to see Edward's work. And started to speak in a different language. Captions appeared.**

**"It doesn't look anything like the picture." Mugear said.**

**"Maybe it's been modified." Roa guessed.**

**"The tail is wrong." He commented.**

**"It's just backwards." Roa dismissed.**

"Ha, they're too boneheaded to suspect anything." Edward grinned.

**Issac was quietly watching the camera as Tucker was typing on the laptop while Edward was testing the leg part of the suit. Issac narrowed his eyes cautiously.**

"I should have known he would have figured it out. Freeze always was perceptive of things." Mustang sighed.

**The scene changed to the door's slide opening as the man behind it spoke in a different language. Edward with his goggles on looked to the door and turned off his blowtorch. Mugear and his soldiers who were pointing their rifles at Edward and Tucker entered. Behind the group of men revealed Issac walking towards them.**

**"Relax." Issac said in English. Edward and Tucker lowered their hands. He walked towards Edward and placed his hand on the arc reactor.**

"Oh good, he speaks our language." Edward said.

**"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." Issac stated.**

**"It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." He continued as he picked up the papers for the suit.**

**"But today, whoever holds the latest Elric weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn" Issac finished as he set them back down and looked back at Edward.**

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Edward retorted at the screen.

"We won't let you hurt innocent people." Alphonse said.

**"Why have you failed me?" Issac asked in a different language.**

**"We're working. Diligently." Tucker answered in the same language.**

**"I let you live. This is how you repay me?" He said walking towards Tucker.**

**"It's very complex. He's trying very hard." Tucker explained.**

**"On his knees." Issac ordered. Soldiers forced Tucker on his knees as Issac grabbed tongs from the fire and picked up coal.**

"What is he plan on doing?" Fuery asked nervously.

**"You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth." He said.**

**"We're both working." Tucker responded. Issac turned around with the hot coal and approached him.**

**"Open your mouth." He ordered.**

"I don't think I can watch." Winry said covering her eyes.

"Me neither!" Mei agreed doing the same.

**"What does he want?" Edward asked.**

**"You think I'm a fool? What's going on? Tell me the truth." Issac demanded as he held Tucker's head with the tongs in front of him.**

**"He's building your Jericho" Tucker answered.**

**"Tell me the truth." Issac demanded.**

**"He's building your Jericho."**

**"Tell me the truth!"**

**He's building your Jericho!" Tucker pleaded.**

**"What do you want? A delivery date?" Edward asked. The soldiers aimed their guns at him. Edward raised his hand. Issac looked at him.**

**"I need him. Good assistant." Edward said. Issac dropped the hot coal.**

**"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile." Issac stated in English and threw the tongs away.**

"I'm surprised you stood up for him." Alphonse said.

"I admit, he may be a bastard but he doesn't deserve that. Besides this isn't the Tucker from our universe." Edward answered.

"I just hope he can see his family again." Hughes said then gets his pictures out. "I mean, I already miss my family! They must be so lonely without me! I wish Diamond could at least bring them here!"

"(I'm not sure if I'm happy with that or not?)" Mustang thought since he would be constantly annoyed by it.

**The scene changed as Edward was hammering parts of the suit. When he finished he placed it in the water with tongs. Steam comes out of it as Edward set the face of the suit on the table where Tucker is sitting.**

**Edward was tapping both of his hands while Tucker was setting up the suit. Tucker helped Edward put on a jacket and gloves. Tucker placed the chest plate on Edward as he was putting the suit on him.**

"Awesome! I can't wait see this suit!" Alphonse said.

"I'm looking forward to this also." Edward said.

**"Okay? Can you move?" Tucker asked. "Okay, say it again."**

**"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, fork right, 33 steps, turn right." Edward said.**

"You expected him to remember all of that?!" Havoc exclaimed.

"That's easy, I had to remember harder things when it comes to alchemy." Edward said.

"One more reason how he became a State Alchemist." Mustang answered.

**Issac walked toward the monitors and saw that Edward was missing.**

**"Where is Elric?" Issac asked the soldier.**

**"He was here a moment ago." He answered.**

**"Go look for him." Issac ordered. Two men with rifles ran towards the workshop. Issac observed closely to what Tucker was working on.**

"They better hurry and finish!" Alphonse said tensely.

**The two men approached the double doors and opened the slide door.**

**"Tucker! Tucker! Elric!" The soldier yelled.**

**"Say something. Say something back to him." Edward whispered.**

**"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't…" Tucker said.**

"Come on! One language you can't understand?" Edward asked.

"He never said he spoke all of them." Mustang remarked.

**"Then speak Hungarian." He said.**

**"Okay I know."**

**"What do you know?"**

**Tucker shouted back to reply. The door was rigged with an explosive. The two men opened the door and the explosion set off blowing up the door along with two men.**

"Rig the door to blow the exit. Gotta like their way of thinking." Kimblee said

"You like anything that involves explosions." Mustang said.

"Too true." He replied.

**The screen went static and Issac ordered more of his men to run to Edward and Tucker.**

**"How'd that work?" Edward asked.**

**"Oh, my goodness. It worked all right." Tucker said looking at the destroyed doorway.**

**"That's what I do." Edward said.**

**"Let me finish this." He said.**

**"Initialize the power sequence." Edward said.**

**"Okay." Tucker replied and went to the computer.**

**"Now!" He exclaimed.**

**"Tell me. Tell me." Tucker said.**

**"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now." Edward instructed**

**"Yes." Tucker replied seeing the loading bar.**

**"Talk to me. Tell me when you see it." Edward said.**

**"I have it." He said.**

**"Press control I." Edward said**

**"I. Got it." Tucker said.**

**"I. Enter. I and Enter. Come over here and button me up." He instructed.**

**Soldiers were rushing to the room.**

"They're running out of time." Riza said.

**"Okay. All right." Tucker said.**

**"Every other hex bolt." Edward instructed.**

**"They're coming!" Tucker exclaimed.**

**"Nothing pretty just get it done. Just get it done." He said trying to calm him down.**

**"They're coming." Tucker said.**

**"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?" Edward stated as Tucker was looking at the computer which the bar was halfway.**

"Come on! Finish already!" Edward said impatiently.

**"We need more time." Tucker stated. He turned and faced Edward.**

**"Hey, I'm going to buy you some time." Tucker said.**

**"Stick to the plan!" Edward said. Tucker went and picked up a rifle from one of the soldiers. He immediately began firing the rifle up. **

"What is he doing?!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"He's trying to buy more time for him. Seems like he really wants Fullmetal to escape." Mustang said.

**"Stick to the plan! Tucker!" Edward yelled. He looked back to the computer which was still loading.**

**The soldiers were rushing past the scene to Edward then turned around and ran the other direction as Tucker was running after them and firing his rifle. As Tucker continued following them he'd stopped as he was faced with multiple men with guns aiming at him.**

"Poor Tucker." Alphonse said sadly.

**The computer was finished loading as the light went out. The soldiers ran to the room where Edward was. They stopped and proceeded cautiously. As they were searching for him, Edward clenched his fist. A light shined on the soldier and turned around. He was punched and sent flying across the room.**

"Hell Yeah! My great escape!" Edward shouted excitedly.

**The soldiers began firing their rifles without aiming then stopped assuming they shot him. A light was flashed to them and they turned to face it. Edward took down the two men. The third one fired his gun rapidly but did no damage. Edward approached to him and punched him to the ground. Edward was wearing a metal suit that was larger than a man. It had a light shining from its chest.**

"If he could perform Alchemy, Then he would be the Fullmetal Alchemist. Plus he's taller." Mustang said.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Edward yelled.

"Actually everyone always mistakes me for the Fullmetal Alchemist." Alphonse said. Edward had his head down in defeat after hearing that.

**Edward proceeded heading out of the cave. More of the soldiers were shooting at Edward as he was approaching to them. One of them ran up to him but Edward smacked him to a wall. Another did the same and was punched back. Soldiers were running away from him as Edward was pursuing. The men closed the doors ahead expect for one who was locked in. The soldiers from the other side ready their weapons while the one inside was begging to open the door.**

**The door was being dented until it eventually broke down. The men began to run but got knocked down by the door. Edward swung his arm on one guy but his arm got stuck in the cave wall. Edward tried pulling it out.**

"Come on! You can't get stuck!" Edward complained.

**One of them came up to Edward with a pistol aiming for his head. He fired but the bullet ricocheted and hit his head.**

"I've kept telling people not to shoot guns at me. They just accidentally shoot themselves." Alphonse complained.

**Edward got his arm out the wall and continued on. Issac loaded his weapon and stood in front of the entrance.**

**Tucker was badly wounded and was lying on the large bags. Edward entered the area.**

**"Tucker!" Edward shouted.**

**"Watch out!" Tucker exclaimed.**

**Issac fired his weapon at Edward. He dodged and aimed his arm at Issac firing a rocket at him. It hit wall by him and falling rocks landed on him.**

"That's the end of Freeze." Mustang said.

"He still pisses me off." Edward said.

**Edward approached to Tucker and removed the bag on him.**

**"Elric." Tucker breathed. Edward removed his face plate mask.**

"Help him!" Alphonse said.

**"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it." Edward said.**

**"This was always the plan, Elric." Tucker said.**

**"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." He insisted.**

"That's right, you have a family. You can't just die on them!" Hughes said.

**"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Elric." Tucker explained.**

"Then that means –" Alphonse said.

"We're not going to see Nina." Edward said sadly.

"We shouldn't have gotten our hopes up." Alphonse said regretfully.

"It was nice to think of it though." He smiled sadly remembering the time they spent with Nina and Alexander.

**"It's okay. I want this. I want this." He said.**

**"Thank you for saving me." Edward thanked.**

**"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Tucker said as his life faded away and his eyes closed.**

"I guess I shouldn't have been too hard on him. He tried to help me and I watched him die." Edward said regretfully.

**The scene changed with soldiers readied their rifles, waiting for Edward outside the entrance. Edward was slowly walking outside of the entrance, the men were feeling slightly intimidated. They began firing their rifles at him but had no effect. They stopped shooting.**

**"My turn." Edward stated. He used both of his arm which shot flamethrowers at them. They were backing up trying to stay away from the flames. Edward was unleashing his flames all over the area. Soldiers were getting inflicted by the fire and was burning to death. Edward was aiming his flamethrowers at his weapons to burn them all as he walks by them.**

"It's got fire too! That's even better." Edward exclaimed.

"So it can use fire. So what? Don't forget that I'm the Flame Alchemist." Mustang said.

"Yes, but you're useless when it's raining. Maybe my suit can still work even when it's wet." He mocked.

"Shut your mouth Fullmetal!" Mustang growled.

Buccaneer was starting to consider changing his arm to a flamethrower arm.

**One of the men got on the 50 Cal on the cliff and was shooting at him. Edward got on his knees as the men continued shooting at him. Edward aimed his flamethrower at the fire which caused an explosion.**

**Explosions were happening all over the area. Edward activated a switch on his arm which launched him in the air. Large explosions went off at the hideout while Edward flew out of it.**

"Awesome! Your suit can fly too!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Maybe Edward's suit can cause more fireworks like this." Kimblee said sadistically

**The boosters on his legs went out which caused him to fall and landed hard in the desert.**

**The armor was in pieces and Edward removed his face plate mask as he had some blood on him.**

**"Not bad." He said.**

"Okay, maybe I'm a little impressed." Mustang muttered.

"Guess I need to work more on that flying." Edward said annoyed.

"Starting to take an interest in machines now Ed?" Winry smirked.

"Yeah, maybe a little." He groaned.


	6. Edward's Return

**Edward was weakly traveling across the desert with his jacket covering his head.**

"So, how do you plan to get out of this desert?" Mustang asked.

"I'll think of something besides I haven't had too many problems with deserts." Edward answered.

"Except that I kept sinking." Alphonse chucked as he remembered that he had to dig him out a lot on their travels.

"Yeah." Edward groaned.

**Eventually, two helicopters flew over him. Edward was waving his arms at them. "Hey!" He yelled then laughed.**

"I guess there's your answer colonel." Edward smirked.

**The helicopter landed and a group of soldiers rushed out to get him.**

"Yay! Alphonse is here!" Mei cheered.

Alphonse smiled to see himself rescue his brother.

**"How was the 'fun-vee'?" Alphonse asked. Edward smiled in response. Alphonse placed his hand on his shoulder.**

**"Next time, you ride with me okay?" He suggested and hugged him.**

"Agreed." Edward replied. Alphonse and Winry nodded.

**A US plane was landing and rolled to a stop. Winry was waiting outside of it along with Havoc. The back of the plane was slowly opening. Edward was getting up from the wheelchair with Alphonse supporting him. Edward had a right arm cast as Alphonse was helping him walk down the ramp.**

**"Watch it, coming up here." Alphonse said. Men were walking up to Edward with a medical gurney.**

**"Are you kidding me with this? Get rid of them." Edward said as they walked towards Winry who was smiling.**

"Really Ed?" Winry said annoyed.

"I've had worse." He shrugged.

"How worse?" She asked starting to worry.

"Well it's not really your business." Edward evaded the question.

"Why must my brother be so stubborn?" Alphonse sighed.

**"Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long lost boss?" He asked.**

**"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting." Winry answered.**

"I wish my reunions were like this." Edward muttered.

"Are saying they're not?" Winry asked.

"NO! YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A WRENCH! He exclaimed.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN BREAKING MY AUTOMAIL I WORK SO HARD ON!" She shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Edward shouted.

**"Yeah, vacation's over." Edward stated.**

**Edward and Winry both got in the car.**

**"Where to sir?" Havoc asked who was at the driver's seat.**

**"Take us to the hospital please, Jean." Winry said.**

**"No." Edward refused.**

**"No? Edward you have to go the hospital." She said.**

**"No is a complete answer." He said.**

"Edward Elric! You must make a full recovery to heal!" Armstrong said as he flexes his muscles.

_"I'd rather not get unwelcomed visits" _Edward thought as he remembers the major visits him when he gets hospitalized.

**"The doctor has to look at you." She insisted**

**"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an Amestrian cheeseburger and the other…" He explained.**

**"That's enough of that." Winry interrupted.**

**"Is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now." Edward continued.**

**"Call for a press conference?" She asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"What on earth for?" Winry asked.**

**"Havoc drive. Cheeseburger first." Edward instructed. The car began to pull away.**

"You'd rather get food than get better?" Brosh asked.

"I can understand that plus I imagine the hospital food must be terrible." Ling said.

"He's not wrong." Edward muttered.

**As the car was pulling up at the entrance, people gave Edward applause for his return. Cornello was standing in front of them doing the same and approached the vehicle.**

**"Look at this! Edward." Cornello said and hugged him with Edward returning it.**

**"We were going to meet at the hospital." Cornello said.**

**"No I'm fine." Edward replied. Havoc was holding a bag that said Burger Lord on it. Edward grabbed the burger in it.**

**"Look at you! You had to have a burger, yeah? Cornello said.**

I wonder what it tastes like." Gluttony said curiously.

**"Well come on." Edward said as they walked to the conference.**

**"You get me one of those?" He asked.**

**"There's only one left. I need it." Edward answered.**

**They approached the conference room with a group of press waiting for him.**

**"Hey, look who's here!" Cornello called. The press clapped for Edward as he walk towards the mic stand. Someone was standing next to Winry.**

"Hughes?" Mustang said as he saw him on the screen.

"Yes! My other self! Maybe he'll show photos of my family's too!" He said excitedly.

"I hope not." Mustang said annoyed.

**"Miss Rockbell?" Hughes asked.**

**"Yes?" She answered.**

**"Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked.**

**"I'm not part of the press conference but it's about to begin right now." Winry said pointing to the crowd.**

**"I'm not a reporter. I'm agent Maes Hughes with the Joint Undercover Mass Patrol Force." He said handing her a card.**

"That's a long name." Havoc said.

"I'm not sure if I can remember that." Alphonse said

"Maybe there's some way to shorten it." Fuery suggested.

**"That's quite a mouthful." She answered and took the card.**

**"I know. We're working on it" Hughes said.**

**"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA…" She explained and was cut off.**

**"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Mr. Elric about the circumstances of his escape." He explained.**

"Sounds like a big group." Izumi said.

"I'm curious to what this organization is." Bradley said.

"And what their agenda is." Oliver added.

**"I'll put something in the book shall I?" Winry answered.**

**"Thank you." Hughes replied.**

**Cornello finished speaking to the crowd while on the podium. He lets Edward begin his speech who is sitting in front of the podium. Edward took out his burger.**

**"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me and I can…" Edward requested. The press were all on the ground.**

"He actually got them to sit on the ground?" Brosh asked amazed.

"It's like he make his audience do anything he asks." Havoc chuckled.

**"A little less formal and…" He said then took a bite on his burger. Cornello sat next to Edward.**

**"What's up with the love-in?" Alphonse asked Winry.**

**"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to." She answered.**

**"Good to see you." Edward said to Cornello.**

**"Good to see you." He replied putting his hand on his shoulder.**

**"I never got to say goodbye to dad." Edward said to Cornello then turned to the press.**

"You never said goodbye to us." Edward said glaring at his father.

"Edward." Hohenheim spoke.

"You never told us where you were going. You just left without saying and didn't come back." He continued.

"You wouldn't have understood at the time. I only wished I could have been there with your mother when she passed away." Hohenheim said sadly.

"It's okay, I enjoyed every moment I've been in with our family." Trisha said sweetly.

**"I never go to say goodbye to my father." He said started raising his voice. "There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. I saw young Amestrians killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." Edward explained.**

**"Mr Elric!" Few reporters asked.**

**"Hey Ben." Edward greeted.**

**"What happened over there?" The reporter asked. Edward starts to get up and walks to the podium**

**"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Elric International until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." Edward said. The press started getting up and shouting questions. Cornello walks to Edward to end his speech.**

**"I think we're gonna be selling a lot of newspapers." Cornello said to the crowd.**

**"What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country as well." Edward finished as he leaves.**

**"What we should take away from this is that Edward's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow up." Cornello said to the press.**

"I know you wanted to stop making weapons but won't that make a lot of people unhappy?" Hughes asked Edward.

"I've had people kicking me out of places before. I find some way to change that." He answered.

**The scene changed to Cornello riding on a segway with a cigar approaches the building entrance and Havoc who is standing in front of Edward's car.**

"I can't imagine Father Cornello riding that thing." Rose said slightly giggling.

**"Where is he?" Cornello asked.**

**"He's inside." Havoc answered. Cornello took out his card and entered the bulding. Edward was standing in front the railing looking at the large electric reactor.**

"That must be that big arc reactor brother was talking about." Alphonse said.

"That thing is huge!" Fuery said amazed.

"It's so amazing!" Winry exclaimed.

"How did I make it big in the first place?" Edward asked awed.

"Maybe it was harder to make it smaller." Alphonse guessed.

** "Well that… That went well." Cornello said with his cigar.**

**"Did I just paint a target on the back of my head?" Edward asked.**

**"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?" He asked.**

**"Optimistically 40 points." Edward answered.**

**"At minimum." Cornello said.**

**"Yep." He replied.**

**"Edward, we're a weapons manufacturer." Cornello said.**

**"Corny, I just don't want a body count to be our only legacy." Edward said.**

Some of the audience still chuckled at that name.

**"That's what we do. We're iron mongers. We make weapons." He explained.**

**"It's my name on the side of the building." Edward argued.**

**"And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos." Cornello continued.**

"Yeah, we're doing a great job on that." Edward said sarcastically.

**"Not based on what I saw. We're not doing a good enough job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else." Edward explained.**

**"Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?" He asked sarcastically.**

"How about automail!" Winry suggested.

"Can't you think of anything other than automail?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Like you keep thinking of Alchemy? She retorted.

**"I think we should take another look into arc reactor technology." Edward suggested.**

"That works too." Edward and Winry said.

**"Come on. The arc reactor, that's a publicity stunt!" Cornello pointed out to it.**

**"Edward come on. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!" He said.**

**"It works." Edward stated.**

**"Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Arc reactor technology that's a dead end right?" Cornello said.**

"That thing's been keeping Edward alive." Izumi said.

**"Maybe." Edward answered.**

**"Am I right? We haven't had a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years." He said.**

"He must have no idea that his weapons were stolen." Mustang said.

**"That's what they say." Edward said. There was silence for the moment.**

**"Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me, who told you? Who told you?" He asked.**

**"Never mind who told me. Show me." Cornello said.**

**"Al or Winry. It's Al or Winry." Edward guessed.**

**"I want to see it." He said.**

**"Okay, Al." Edward guessed. Edward unbuttons his shirt and shows the reactor on his chest. Cornello examined it and helped him button up his shirt.**

**"Okay." Cornello said.**

**"Okay?" Edward asked.**

**"It works." Edward stated. **

**"Listen to me, Edward. We're a team. Do you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we stick together like your father and I." Cornello explained.**

"Not a good team so far." Ling said.

"I wouldn't team up with that false priest even in different universes." Edward said.

**"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up okay? But if I had…" Edward was interrupted.**

**"Edward, no more of this 'ready, fire, aim' business. You understand me?" He said.**

**"That was dad's line." Edward pointed out.**

**You gotta let me handle this. We're gonna have to play a whole different kind of ball now. We're going to have to take a lot of heat. I want you to promise me that you're gonna lay low." Cornello said as they both left the building.**

"Something tells me you're not going to lay low." Mustang guessed.

"Most likely not." Edward agreed.

"That's my brother alright." Alphonse added.

The audience wondered what will happened next as the movie continued to the next scene.


	7. Upgrading the Suit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal or Ironman.**

**Reviews:**

**Fido123a – Yes I already thought of a role for Mustang. As for who he is, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**On a TV screen, a man with short blond hair starts announcing about Elric Industries.**

**"Elric Industries! I've got one recommendation! Ready? Ready?" Barry said then pressed a button by him and said "Sell sell sell!"**

"Wait, I recognize that voice." Mustang pointed out.

"Same here, is that Barry?" Falman asked.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"He's that butcher I fought outside of Laboratory 5 and broke Ling and Ross out." Alphonse told him.

"Number 66? He was better off in that suit of armor." Lust said.

**"Abandon ship! Does the Hindenburg ring any bells?" He said.**

**Winry who was watching was annoyed as a comedy scream was heard in it.**

**"Let me show you the new Elric Industries business plan!" Barry explained then grabbed a bat and smashed the mug to pieces.**

"And he's still insane." Alphonse said sweatdropping.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Ling said since he helped him escape from prison.

**"Look, that's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!" He said as fake gunfire was heard.**

**"Winry. How big are your hands?" Edward asked from the device pad.**

**Winry pressed on it and responded "What?"**

"What?" The audience asked.

**"How big are your hands?" Edward repeated.**

**"I don't understand why…" She said.**

**"Get down here. I need you." He interrupted. Winry set down her laptop and went to Edward.**

"Why are you asking about my hands? Winry asked Edward as she narrowed her eyes.

"How should I know? I don't ask the questions." He responded.

**Winry entered Edward's workshop and saw Edward sitting on a chair shirtless and electron tubes on his chest.**

"Okay, what is he trying to get her to do?" Edward asked uncomfortably as Winry thought the same.

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Alphonse said nervously.

**"Hey. Let's see them. Show me your hands." Edward said. Winry holds her hands up.**

**"Oh wow. They are small. Very petite indeed." He pointed out then looked at the arc reactor "I just need your help for a sec."**

**"Oh my god, is that the thing that's keeping you alive?" Winry asked shocked.**

**"It was. It is now an antique. This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit and I just ran into a little speed bump." Edward explained.**

**"Speed bump? What does that mean? She asked.**

"That's what we want to know!" Edward/Winry exclaimed.

**"It's nothing. It's just a little snag. There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine" He answered as he pulled the arc reactor on his chest out. It made Winry uncomfortable. Edward hands it to her.**

"Wait is he asking her to…" Alphonse said.

"I think so. Why are they showing this?!" Edward answered.

"What? What does he want me to do?" Winry asked them.

**"What do you want me to do?" Winry asked nervously.**

**"Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant." Edward answered.**

**"Oh my God." She said as she sets the reactor away.**

**"I want you to reach in and you're gonna gently lift the wire out." He said then breathed heavily.**

"Oh, that's what he wants me to do. That's a relief." Winry relieved.

"HOW DOES THAT NOT BOTHER YOU?!" Edward exclaimed.

"I work in an automail workshop. I have to be used to creating and attaching the prosthetic gear on a person's arm or leg." She answered.

"Yeah, but it's on the chest." Edward said.

"This shouldn't be different." Winry shrugged off.

"I recall you had a lot of trouble in getting near your first one." Pinako stated.

"That's not true!" She protested.

**"Is it safe?" Winry asked worried.**

**"Yeah it should be fine. It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes beep." Edward replied.**

**"What do you mean, Operation?" She asked.**

**"It's just a game, never mind." He replied.**

**"Just gently lift the wire." Edward instructed.**

**"Okay." Winry said.**

**"Okay? Great." He said. Winry was about to put her hand in Edward's chest until she stopped herself.**

**"You know, I, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this." She said nervously.**

"Of course you are!" Winry supported her other self.

"I'm not!" Edward/Alphonse exclaimed.

**"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great." Edward assured.**

**Winry looked at him with concerned expression**

**"Is it too much of a problem to ask? Because I'm…" Edward said.**

**"Okay, okay," She responded understanding him.**

**"I really need your help here. Okay." He finished.**

"I mean if it's really that important than I guess she has to." Alphonse said nervously.

**Winry resumed to put her hand in Edward's chest. She was already grossed out as she starts digging her hand in.**

**"Oh, there's puss!" She said in a high pitch voice.**

**"It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body." Edward explained.**

**"It smells!" Winry complained.**

"Your other you doesn't seem to be enjoying it." Edward said.

"Yours seem to be." Winry argued.

**"Yeah it does. The copper wire. The copper wire you got it?" Edward said.**

**"Okay I got it! I got it!" She said while pulling her hand out.**

**"Okay you got it? Now don't let it touch the siIIDES!" Edward said as a loud beep sound occurred.**

**"When you're coming out!" He finished.**

"What are you doing?! You're screwing it up!" Winry shouted.

"Maybe you're not qualified for this. I mean she's not a gear head." Edward said.

"She can do this." She assured.

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Winry apologized as her hand was out and holding the wire.**

**"That's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't…" Edward tried to explain but was too late as Winry accidently pulled a piece with the copper wire.**

**"There's a magnet at the end of it! That was it. You just pulled it out." He said as the monitors started beeping fast.**

**"Oh god!" She gasped.**

"That doesn't look good." Alphonse said worried.

**"Okay I was not expecting…" Edward said as Winry was about put it back in.**

**"Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!" He stopped her.**

**"Okay what do I do?" Winry asked panicked and put it away.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked worried.**

**"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest cause you yanked it out like a trout." Edward answered.**

"What does that mean?" Edward asked worried.

"From what I know from my parents, I think it means his heart is going stop and then die." Winry answered nervously.

**"What? I though you said it was safe!" She panicked.**

**"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this." He said handing her the arc reactor.**

**"You gotta switch it out really quick." Edward instructed.**

**"Okay, okay," Winry complied as she took it then looked at him. "Edward?"**

**"What?" He asked**

**"It's going to be okay" She assured.**

**"Is it?" He asked.**

**"It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay." Winry assured.**

**"Let's hope." Edward said.**

"Put it in already!" Alphonse shouted.

**Winry started to put arc reactor inside Edward's chest and attaches it.**

**"Okay you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you…" He explained as she was to attach it.**

**"Yahhhh!" Edward yelled. Winry set the arc reactor on him and tighten it.**

**"Was that so hard? That was fun right? Here I got it. I got it. Nice." Edward said as she lets him take care of the rest.**

Some of them sighed in relief that it was done.

**"Are you okay?" Winry asked in a whisper tone.**

**"Yeah, I feel great. You okay?" He answered then starts to laugh.**

**"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again." She said.**

**"I don't have anyone but you." Edward said.**

"That goes the same for me. She's the best mechanic." Edward said.

"Thanks Ed. But don't you go trying to get my automail broken." Winry glared. He nodded in fear.

**"Anyway…" He said taking the tubes off him and getting back on his feet.**

**What do you want me to do with this?" Winry asked holding the old arc reactor.**

**"That? Destroy it. Incinerate it." Edward answered.**

**"You don't want to keep it?" She asked.**

**"Winry, I've been called many things. Nostalgic is not one of them." He explained.**

"Didn't you have the date written on the State pocket watch?" Alphonse asked.

"That's the only thing. Everything else was burned along with the house." Edward answered.

"Our house was burned down? How did it happen?" Trisha asked worried.

"We… burned it down so that we couldn't turn back." He answered hesitantly.

"But you didn't have to burn your home." She said sadly.

"We didn't want to give up on getting our bodies back so we needed to pursue it." Edward said. She could not agree with their reasons but can understand why and hope for the best for her boys.

**"Will that be all Mr. Elric?" She asked.**

**"That will be all Miss Rockbell." Edward answered then turned away.**

**"Hey butterfingers, come here." He said as the machine next to him turns.**

**"What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my dad. Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff." Edward explained to it as Winry leaves with the arc reactor.**

**The next scene changed to an airbase with a plane about to depart.**

**"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome or a pilot's judgement." Alphonse explained to the soldiers who were following him.**

"You know, Al might be a better colonel than you." Edward said smugly to Mustang.

"Not even close. He lacks my looks." He responded.

"At least he's not useless in the rain." Edward snickered.

"Shut up." Mustang growled.

"This technology and the machines to fly are very interesting." Olivier said.

"If we had the chance to study more about it, we might been able to create one of our own." Miles said.

"I want you to make notes of all the technology we come across." She ordered.

"Yes General." He nodded.

**"Colonel? Why not a pilot without the plane?" Edward asked as he joins the group of soldiers.**

**"Look who fell out of the sky. Mr. Edward Elric." Alphonse introduced.**

**"Hello sir." A soldier greeted had his hand out. Edward shook it.**

**"Speaking of manned or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. Just remember that, spring break, 1987." Edward said then looked at Alphonse. "That lovely lady you woke up with."**

The audience laughed a little except for Alphonse who was slightly embarrassed.

**"Don't do that!" Alphonse interrupted as the soldiers started to chuckle.**

**"What was his name?" He continued**

**"Don't do that."**

**"Was it Ivan?" Edward asked.**

**"Don't do that. They'll believe it. Don't do that." Alphonse repeated.**

**"Okay." He replied.**

**"Don't do that."**

**"Pleasure meeting you." Edward said to the group.**

**"Give us a couple minutes, you guys." Alphonse said to them. The soldiers started to depart. Leaving only Edward and Alphonse.**

**"I'm surprised." Alphonse said.**

**"Why?" Edward asked.**

**"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon." He explained.**

"Didn't he see me walk earlier? I heal fast." Edward said.

"No, you don't wait to recover your injuries." Alphonse scolded.

**"I'm doing a little better than walking." Edward said.**

**"Really?" Alphonse questioned.**

**"Yeah." He replied.**

**"Al, I'm working on something big. I came to talk to you. I want you to be part of it." Edward explained.**

"It must be very big if he's inviting a colonel." Fuery said.

"He might be working on another suit of armor just like the last one." Riza suspected.

**"You're about to make a whole lot of people around here real happy, cause that little stunt at the press conference that was a doozy." Alphonse said.**

**"This is not for the military. I'm not… it's different." He said.**

**"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?" Alphonse questioned.**

**"I need you to listen to me." Edward requested but was cut off.**

**"No. What you need is time to get your mind right." Alphonse stated. Edward smiled in response.**

"That doesn't really sound like Al." Edward said.

"I know that's not really me but I still feel bad about it." Alphonse said.

**"I'm serious." He said.**

**"Okay." Edward said quietly. Alphonse nodded.**

**"It's nice seeing you, Edward." He said as he began to leave.**

**"Thanks." Edward replied as he watched him leave.**

**The scene changed back to Edward's home. Edward activated the touch keyboard and began typing on it.**

**"Jarvis, you up?" Edward asked the A.I.**

**"For you sir, always." Jarvis answered. Edward was looking at the computer monitors. One of them showed the mark I suit that he wore.**

"I forgot he was there." Edward said.

**"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two." Edward said as he drags the suit and moved it through the screens.**

"He's going to be working on another suit!" Alphonse said excitedly.

"You're awfully excited for this Al." Winry pointed out.

"Yeah, it's because they remind me of the body I'm in." He answered.

**"Shall I store this on the Elric Industries Central Database?" Jarvis questioned. Edward moved the Mark I to a flat screen and showed a holograph of it.**

**"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?" Edward said as he gets up and examined the suit.**

**"Working on a secret project are we sir?" Jarvis asked.**

**Edward starts taking parts out of the Mark I suit and puts it in a hologram trash can.**

**"I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good." He stated then started to spin it.**

"That would be wise." Izumi agreed as few others also agreed.

**The next scene changed to the desert with men in desert wear around the area searching and digging. One of them was on the ground digging and found the Mark I mask, lifting it up as sand falls off. He calls it out to his leader. Isaac turns and looked at him with right side of his head bloody. He responds and ordered him back here. The man came over and gave Isaac the mask. He examined it closely.**

"That's not good. They managed to find the last suit." Hughes said.

"I didn't expect Freeze to survive either. He's just as tough as the one in our universe." Mustang said

"They might find all of the pieces of it and use it as a weapon." Hughes said.

"I wish the other me could have buried it." Edward said.

"He probably believed the desert would have done that or they've been searching all around their hideout for it." Mustang guessed.

**The scene changed back to Edward's workshop. Edward and a machine next to him were working on a metal boot that was full of wires.**

**"Next, up. Not in the boot Dummy. Right here. You got me?" Edward said to the machine. It moved to its position.**

"You named it dummy?" Winry asked Edward. He shrugged in response.

**"Stay put. Nice." He said then machine moves closer to him.**

**"You're of no benefit at all. Move down to the toe. I got this." Edward said. Dummy starts to move away from him.**

**"Okay, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" He asked. Dummy moved to the bottom of the boot.**

**"Up. Screw it. Don't even move. You are a tragedy." Edward said then blows off his tool and sets it away. **

"Don't be so mean to it! Be respectful!" Winry exclaimed.

"Uh Winry? You don't have to-" Alphonse was cut off by his brother.

"Just leave it, she's always like this when it comes to machines." Edward said.

**The view showed as a video recorder with Edward on a platform wearing the boots and a wire connected to his chest which is glowing. He was holding controllers on his hands.**

**"Okay, let's do this right." Edward stated getting into the back of the platform.**

**"Start mark, half a meter and back and center." He continued then turned to the machine on his right.**

**"Dummy, look alive. You're on standby for fire safety." Edward said then the view switched back to normal and to a camera. "You roll it."**

"Let's see what those boots can do!" Edward said eagerly.

**Edward activated his belt. "Okay. Activate hand controls." He said then had his arms in front of him.**

**"We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And three, Two, One." Edward stated then activated his legs but sent him flying and hit the ceiling and fall to the ground. Dummy sprayed him with a fire extinguisher.**

The audience burst out laughing except for Edward who groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but that was too funny!" Alphonse said as he was still laughing.

"That is hilarious! I wish I could see that again." Ling said.

"I admit, that is pretty funny." Mustang chuckled.

"Maybe that's how he gets so short." Mei giggled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Edward yelled.

A few minutes later the laughter stops and they resume watching the movie.

**Edward was working on his computer. Monitors showed the parts of the suit. It changed to Edward holding a pen on the Hologram table and moving the arm in it. He put his hand in it and was testing the hand. The next scene changed to Edward creating the arm. And he had his arm locked on it with the light palm on his hand. Edward turned and saw Winry entering his workshop. She was holding a box and a coffee mug on it.**

**"Up two. All right, set that." He stated.**

**"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" Winry asked as she approached him.**

**"Yeah, everything's… What?" Edward responded. She sets box and coffee on the work bench.**

**"Cornello's upstairs. What would you like me to tell him?" Winry asked.**

"Tell him I'm busy." Edward hoped.

**"Great! Great. I'll be right up." He answered then lifted the arm of the Mark II.**

**"Okay." Edward muttered.**

**"I thought you said you were done making weapons." She questioned.**

**"This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." He stated then pressed the button on the bench and the palm of his hand fired and knocked him to the ground. Winry covered her ears by the sound of the blast.**

"Yeah, that looks real safe." Winry said sarcastically.

**"I didn't expect that." Edward said.**

**A piano can be heard playing as Edward heads up the stairs. He walked towards Cornello who was playing the piano.**

**"How'd it go?" Edward asked. He glance at him then continued playing.**

**"It went that bad, huh?" Edward said. Winry was sitting on the couch and a pizza was on the table.**

**"Just because I brought pizza back from East York doesn't mean it went bad." Cornello said.**

"There's a place called East York?" Havoc asked.

"It must be similar to East City." Mustang said.

"I wonder what this pizza stuff is." Ling wondered. Soon after Diamond added pizza to the food table.

"Sweet!" Ling said excitedly then went and grabbed some.

**Uh huh sure doesn't. Oh boy." Edward replied then grabbed a slice of pizza.**

**"It would have gone better if you were there." Cornello said then stands up and grabbed his drink.**

**"Uh uh." He replied and took a bite at his slice. "You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low and you take care of all…"**

"That is true." Edward said.

**"Hey, come on. In public. The press. This was a board of directors meetings" Cornello said taking a seat next to him.**

"I don't think you would be good doing speeches." Mustang said.

"My other me seems to be." Edward said.

**"This wa… This was a board of directors meetings?" Edward asked.**

**"The board is claiming you have post-traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction." He stated.**

**"A what?" Edward asked.**

**"They want to lock you out." Cornello said.**

"What?" Alphonse asked worried.

**"Why, cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was going to happen." Edward said.**

**"Fifty six and a half." Winry corrected.**

**"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company." He argued.**

**"Edward, the board has rights too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest." Cornello said.**

**"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction for me, for the company." Edward retorted.**

"And working on a new suit." Edward added.

"I at least like this new direction." Alphonse said.

**"I mean me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that…" Edward said turning to Winry who was silent at the time.**

**"Oh this is great." He said sarcastically then stood up and took the pizza.**

**"Oh come on. Hey Edward. Edward." Cornello said.**

**"I'll be in the shop." He replied. Cornello stood up and followed.**

**"Hey, Hey. Hey. Edward. Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them. Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs." Cornello explained.**

**No no, absolutely not" Edward refused.**

**"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in East York!" He argued.**

**"This one stays with me. That's it, Corny. Forget it." Edward declined.**

"I'm not gonna let him touch that thing." Edward said.

"Plus he needs that arc reactor to survive." Hughes added.

**"All right, well this stays with me then" Cornello said taking the pizza box then opened it. "Go on here, you can have a piece. Take two."**

**"Thank you." Edward replied taking it.**

**You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?" He called.**

**"Good night, Corny." Edward said as he walks back down stairs.**

"Really starting to dislike him." Edward said.

"I'm sure he was just trying to help the company." Rose assured.

"Maybe, but there's still something off about him." He said.

_"There is a chance that Cornello may try to take over Ed's company." _Hughes thought.

"I hope we get so see more of that suit!" Alphonse hoped.

* * *

**A/N: I want thank you for all the favorite and follows you've given me. I really appreciate it! If you have any more questions, I will try my best to answer them.**


	8. First Flight

**Edward was back in his garage testing the mark 2. He's wearing the suit's arms and legs.**

**"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option…" Edward said then turned to one of the machines. "…Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college."**

"Maybe he should have a different machine to use the fire extinguisher." Edward suggested.

"It's just doing its job." Winry supported it.

**"All right, nice and easy. Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity." He stated getting on his stance.**

"Please, don't launch into the ceiling again." Edward pleaded quietly.

"It's still pretty funny." Ling chuckled. Edward glared at him.

**"And three, two, one." Edward counted then his hands and boots start to light and he ascends in the air. He then lands back on the ground.**

"Amazing! He managed to make his boots and hands fly." Alphonse said impressed.

"It is impressive." Mustang complimented.

"See! That's how far automail could go if we had the materials." Winry said proudly.

"Good luck finding them. I'm sure we alchemists will find a way first one day." Edward retorted. She stared at him intensely.

**"Okay." Edward said as he turned to Dummy. "Please don't follow me around with it either cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously." The machine looks down.**

**"Just stand down. If something happens, then come in. And again let's bring it up to 2.5." He stated then got back on his stance.**

"I wonder how high it could go." Alphonse said curiously.

**"Three, two, one." Edward's hands and boots boosted him back up and hovered in the air.**

**He started floating backwards with hardly any control. Edward ended in the corner of the area then starts hovering over the cars.**

**"Okay, this is where I don't want to be! Nnnn not the car, not the car." Edward said while flying over them. He continued going forward.**

"Those cars do look really expensive." Winry said.

"Maybe I could get some cute girls with those!" Havoc said excitedly.

**"Table." He said as papers start flying around him. Edward stopped himself with his hands then moves backwards. Edward turned around and laughed nervously.**

**"Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay." Edward assured himself.**

**He flew back to where he started and started to descend. Edward landed and slightly lost balance. He turned to Dummy who was about spray the fire extinguisher.**

**"No! Ah ah ah!" Edward exclaimed. The machine looked back down.**

"Aww, I wanted to see him get sprayed again." Mei pouted disappointed.

"I don't." Edward groaned.

**"Yeah, I can fly." He said.**

**The scene changed to the boots being changed into fully silver armored boots. Following with the silver arms being screwed in on Edward.**

**"Jarvis, you there?" Edward asked as he's about to put on the Mark 2 mask.**

**"At your service, sir." Jarvis replied.**

**"Engage heads up display." He said.**

**"Check." Jarvis replied. Multiple holograms started to light up in front of Edward's eyes.**

**"Import all preferences from home interface." Edward said.**

**"Will do, sir." Jarvis complied. The visor started to scan objects like the tables and cars around the area.**

"It also lets you examine things? That's even better." Winry said excitedly.

"Sure would have helped in my investigations." Hughes said.

**"All right, what do you say?" Edward asked.**

**"I have indeed been uploaded sir. We're online and ready." Jarvis stated.**

**"Can we start the virtual walk around?" He asked.**

**"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment." Jarvis answered.**

**"Do a check on control surfaces." Edward said.**

**"As you wish." Jarvis said.**

**The scene started to show the silver legs of the suit as some the parts opened then closed. Then the hands doing the same. Finally it shows the front of the Mark 2 which had a light from its chest and the mask with glowing blue eyes.**

"The new suit looks awesome!" Alphonse said excitedly.

"It's almost like I'm taller." Edward said. "Hey Winry, is there any way to make me taller with automail?"

Winry sighed. "That's not how automail works Ed. The automail on you has to match the length of your arm and leg. Though if you're looking for a way to get taller, maybe you should drink your milk.

"I'm not drinking that crap." He refused.

"It's good for you!" She shouted.

"I don't have to drink it if I don't wanna!" Edward yelled.

"Maybe that explains your size." Mustang said.

"You want to start this too!" He warned.

"Maybe if I give you a little bit." Alphonse suggested.

"Fine but just a little." Edward groaned in defeat.

**Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics." Jarvis stated.**

**"Uhhh yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control." Edward told him.**

**"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is ad-" Jarvis was cut off by him.**

**"Jarvis. Sometimes you got to run before you can walk." He said.**

"Of course you would say that." Winry said.

"What? I'd rather want it finished as fast as possible." Edward said.

"Can't you be a little more patient?" Alphonse asked.

"I can't. Every time I get close to something, I don't want to wait." He answered.

**"Ready? In three, two, one." Edward counted then got to his stance. His suit's hands and legs boosted and he started to fly out of the garage exit.**

**"Yeeeahh!" Edward yelled excitedly as he flew out of the garage and into the sky.**

"So cool! I can fly!" Edward said.

"Imagine those were added to your arm and leg." Alphonse said.

"I wish I could do that to your automail. That would be awesome!" Winry said.

"Then we might have to start calling you the flight metal alchemist." Mustang said.

"So he can fly, so what." Envy said trying to sound unimpressed.

**Edward flew high over the ocean while keeping control over the suit.**

**"Handles like a dream." Edward said as he starts to fly to the city. He zoomed in with his HUD and saw a Ferris wheel slightly to his left.**

**When Edward flew around it, he zoomed in saw two kids with ice cream. They were surprised that one of their ice creams fell off the cone.**

"Nooo! Don't let that go to waste!" Ling yelled comically while a few others snickered.

**Edward continued to fly low and through the city. He starts to fly back up and goes straight up in the sky.**

**"All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?" Edward said. A jet popped up in his HUD**

**"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet sir." Jarvis answered.**

"They have something that can fly that high?" Brosh asked surprised.

"How advanced are they?" Ross asked

**"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" He said as he continued going up.**

**"Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring." Jarvis warned.**

"I had no idea going to space would be freezing." Edward commented.

"This is a good opportunity to learn about space." Mustang said.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about his suit being frozen?" Alphonse said worried.

**"Keep going!" Edward shouted.**

"No! Don't keep going!" Alphonse yelled.

"Great he just built it and he's already going to break it." Winry complained.

**"Higher!" He said as his suit was starting to freeze up by ice. Eventually the ice froze it's boosters and the lights on the suit went out. Edward started falling back down.**

**"We iced up, Jarvis! Deploy flaps! Jarvis!" Edward yelled as he continued falling.**

"He's going to fall!" Alphonse said worried.

"Hope he's got a plan to break the ice." Edward said.

"Guess your suit's useless to ice." Mustang said.

**"Come on, we got to break the ice!" He shouted then reached to his leg twisted a switch on it. Part of his armor opened and ice was breaking.**

**The Mark 2 went back online as Edward was getting close to the ground. Edward activated his boosters again and flew close to the ground and across the streets. Edward laughed at his victory.**

"Yeah!" Edward's friends cheered.

"I knew my other me could do it!" Edward said excitedly.

**Edward was flying back to his house and was about to land on his roof.**

**"Kill power." He said. Edward landed and broke through the roof and first floor to his workshop and landed on one of his cars. The car alarms went off.**

**Dummy sprayed the fire extinguisher on Edward again.**

The audience laughed hard at seeing him get sprayed again except for Edward.

"Not so funny now is it Fullmetal." Mustang smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," He groaned.

**Edward was out of his suit and had an ice pack on his head. He was approaching to a box with a mug on it. Edward picked up the mug as he walked by. He turned around and saw a note on it. It read from Winry on it.**

**Edward decided to tear the box and opened it. It was a glass case with an arc reactor that said Proof That Edward Elric Has A Heart.**

"That's a nice gift." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, it is." Edward smiled.

"That reminds me, I forgot to give you some extra parts for your automail." Winry said.

"You can give them to me later." He replied.

**Edward smiled a bit while looking at it.**

**The scene changed with Roa and Dolcetto discussing with each other and working on setting together the pieces of the Mark 1. Issac examined the mask that was laying on the ground as he was holding a cigarette.**

"Looks like they found all of the pieces." Mustang said.

"Except for that arc reactor which they need." Hughes said.

"Unless they somehow find a way use it without it." Mustang said.

"I'd imagine that would be difficult considering Edward was able to build it with scraped materials." Armstrong said.

**The scene changed back to the face of the Mark 2 on the computer.**

**"Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude." Edward said as he was surrounded by computer monitors and had an ice pack on his shoulder.**

**"Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor." He continued.**

**"A very astute observation, sir." Jarvis replied. "Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exosystems."**

"That would be amazing. To explore other planets would be a big step for science." Edward said.

"Yeah, imagine being able to use alchemy to get to another planet from this one." Alphonse said.

**"Connect to the sys. Co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure a fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?" Edward said.**

"I did not understand any of that." Havoc said.

"I'm completely clueless." Fuery said.

"I don't understand it ether." Alphonse said.

"I did and it makes sense." Edward said.

**"Yes." Jarvis replied. "Shall I render using proposed specifications?"**

**"Thrill me." He responded then overheard what was on the TV.**

**"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Shounen Concert Hall. Where Edward Elric's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for S. A.'s high society." The news announced.**

**"Jarvis, did we get an invite for that?" Edward asked.**

**"I have no record of an invitation, sir." He replied. Edward looked at his mask and wore it as he watched the news.**

"I don't get an invite to my own party?" Edward asked confused.

"Maybe it's because you don't show up to claim your awards." Alphonse guessed.

**"Some claim he's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight." The news continued.**

"Let me guess, he's going to show up." Ling said.

**"The render is complete." Jarvis stated. Edward glanced at the computer. The suit was gold colored.**

**"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" He commented.**

"Yeah, too much gold colored on it." Edward agreed.

"Aren't your hair and eyes gold colored?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah but I prefer a red coat." He answered.

**"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet." Jarvis said. Edward looked at one of his cars. It was colored in black and red with flames on the front and sides.**

**"Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there." Edward said.**

**"Yes, that should help you keep a low profile." Jarvis said. The suit on the computer was being redesigned. Its color was a red with gold on the mask and limbs.**

"Looks like you got what you wanted." Alphonse said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Edward grinned.

_"Seems like Edward's style of color hasn't changed." _Izumi thought and couldn't help but smile at it.

**"The render is complete." He stated.**

**"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it." Edward told him.**

**"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours." Jarvis stated. Edward stood up and glanced at his watch.**

**"Don't wait up for me." Edward said.**


	9. Concert Hall

**A silver car drives fast across the road passing by many cars on the way. Eventually, it pulled up and stopped at the curb of the sidewalk. A man in a red vest and white shirt ran to the driver seat and welcomed Edward as he got out of the car. Edward stepped up to the red carpet and was approaching the crowd in front of the concert hall.**

"Remind me not to let you drive." Mustang said.

"But I never drive." Edward protested.

"And something tells me you'd be terrible at it." He remarked.

**"Weapons manufacturing is only one small part of what Elric Industries is all about and our partnership with the fire and rescue community…" Cornello said to the reporter as voices of the crowd get louder. He turned and looked at the crowd.**

"And here I come to take the spotlight." Edward said proudly while Alphonse sighed.

**Edward entering through the crowd as photographers take pictures.**

**"Hey Edward, remember me?" A girl said.**

**"Sure don't" Edward replied walking past her.**

"How long does it take for you to forget people you met? Don't tell me you're going to forget about me!" Ling complained.

"I don't think I could. You still owe me for that room service!" Edward exclaimed. "Plus I'm pretty certain I never met anyone like that.

**"You look great, Hef" He said as he walked by an old man with two girls. The elder turned around with a pipe and was identified as the great Stan Lee.**

"You just miss him." Alphonse said.

"He reminds me of General Grumman." Riza said annoyed. Disgusted at his perverted actions.

"I don't know why but there's something really important about him." Mustang said.

"What are you talking about? He looks like a normal old man to me." Edward said.

"Wait, I'm getting that same feeling. Somethings not right about him." Ling said.

"Not you too!" He said.

"It's such an unknown presence." Mei agreed.

"Yes, there's definitely something special about him." Hohenheim said.

"Seems like Hohenheim's senses are getting off by some old human. Pathetic. What do you think Father?" Pride asked.

"How strange. He's human and yet it feels like I'm looking at a god. What does this mean?" Father asked himself.

"Really?" Pride said annoyed.

**"Poor Lee, may we always remember him." **Diamond thought sadly.

**Edward makes his way to Cornello as he continued speaking to the reporter.**

**"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" Edward said.**

**"Look at you. Hey, what a surprise." Cornello said.**

"Bet you didn't expect me did you." Edward taunted.

"You really don't like him do you." Rose said.

"I'm still pissed that he wasted my time." He said.

**"I'll see you inside." He replied then began to leave.**

**"Listen, take it slow, all right? I think I got the board right where we want them." Cornello told him.**

**"You got it. Just cabin fever. I'll just be a minute." Edward said as he walked away.**

**Inside the hall, people in black suit were enjoying the party while employees in white suits were serving drinks to them.**

"Talk about a fancy party." Mustang said.

**Edward approached to the bartender. Hughes was standing next to him.**

"Oh, I was wondering when I was going to show up again." Hughes said interested.

**"Give me a scotch. I'm starving." Edward requested and handed money on the bar.**

**"Mr. Elric." Hughes greeted.**

**"Yeah?" He responded.**

**"Agent Hughes." He introduced.**

**"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the…" Edward said.**

**"Joint Undercover Mass Patrol Force." Hughes finished.**

"Still a long name." Alphonse commented.

**"God, you need a new name for that." He said then sips his drink.**

**"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions and time can be a factor with these things." Hughes said.**

"Oh yeah, we still need to go over that." Hughes remembered.

**Edward gazed at Winry who was wearing a blue dress.**

"Did she really have to wear a dress like that?" Winry said flustered.

"I think you look amazing in that dress." Alphonse complimented.

"Oh uh, thanks Al." She murmured.

**"Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m. at Elric Industries?" He suggested.**

**"Tell you what, you got it. You're absolutely right." Edward responded holding out his hand to him. Hughes shook it.**

"Hope he doesn't forget." Hughes said.

"Knowing this Fullmetal, He probably will." Mustang guessed.

**"Well uh, I'm going to go to my assistant and we'll make a date." He said then left Hughes alone at the bar. Edward made his way to Winry.**

**"You look fantastic. I didn't recognize you." Edward said.**

**"What are you doing here?" Winry asked surprisingly.**

**"Just avoiding government agents." He replied.**

**"Are you by yourself?" She asked.**

**"Yes. Where'd you get that dress?" Edward asked.**

**"I, oh, it was a birthday present." Winry answered.**

"That's a nice present." Rose complimented.

**"That's great." He replied.**

**"From you actually." She continued.**

"Does that mean that you two are…" Hughes said.

"No! It's not like that at all! We're just childhood friends!" Edward exclaimed blushing.

"Yeah! Just childhood friends!" Winry agreed.

**"Well, I got great taste." He said.**

**"Yes." She nodded.**

**"You want to dance?" Edward asked.**

"Are you kidding me?" Edward asked feeling more flustered.

**"Oh no." Winry declined.**

**"All right, come on." He said then took her hand and walked with her.**

"No does not mean yes!" Winry said blushing.

**"No." She repeated. They made their way to where people were dancing then started to dance like the others.**

"You were saying." Alphonse teased.

"Shut up! Shut up! We're not dating!" Edward shouted while Winry nodded quickly.

"This could be the perfect moment to get you two together." Hughes said excitedly.

"Stop making it worse!" He shouted.

**"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Edward asked.**

**"No. No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back." Winry answered.**

**"You look great and you smell great." He complimented.**

"Can you please stop?" Edward pleaded.

**"Oh, god." She replied.**

**"But I could fire you if that would take the edge off." Edward said.**

**"I don't, I actually don't think that you could tie your shoes without me." Winry said.**

"You don't know how to tie your shoes?" Alphonse asked.

"Of course I do!" Edward replied still feeling flustered.

**"I'd make it a week. Sure." He responded.**

**"Really? What's your social security number?" She asked.**

"I don't even know what that is." Edward said.

**Seconds passed before he can answer.**

**"Five." Edward replied.**

**"Five?" Winry asked. "Right."**

**"Right" He said.**

**"You're missing just a couple of digits there." Winry pointed out.**

**"The other eight? So I got you for the other eight." Edward said.**

**Winry smiled as they continued dancing as she slightly avoids eye contact.**

**"How about a little air?" He suggested.**

**"Yes, I need some air." She accepted. They make their way outside while Hughes is watching them.**

**"That was totally weird." Winry commented.**

**"Totally harmless." Edward stated.**

"It was not harmless!" Edward exclaimed.

"This is getting better!" Hughes grinned.

**"It was totally not harmless, by the way." She disagreed.**

**"We're dancing. No one's even watching." He stated.**

"Everyone was watching." Winry said flustered.

**"Everybody who I work with… No you know why?" Winry asked.**

**"I think you lost objectivity. I think they just. People. We just danced." Edward said.**

**"No, it was not just a dance. You don't understand because you're you." Winry explained.**

**"And everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that which is completely fine. But you know, then me, you're my boss and I'm dancing with you." She continued.**

**"I don't think it was taken that way." Edward said.**

**"No, because it makes me look like the one who's trying to…" Winry argued.**

**"I just think you're overstating it." He argued.**

**"You know and we're here and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress and then we were dancing like that and…" She said but couldn't finish.**

"Noo! I don't want to see this!" Edward/Winry yelled while Alphonse, Hughes and Brosh were excited at watching it.

"It's just not fair!" Havoc exclaimed in anime tears. Mustang sighed and shook his head in hearing this.

**Winry was leaning closer to him and closed her eyes.**

**She stopped herself and opened her eyes.**

**"I would like a drink please." Winry requested.**

**"Got it, okay." Edward answered. He left to get one for her.**

"Aww." Alphonse/Hughes/Brosh said in disappointment. Edward and Winry sighed in relief.

**"I would like a vodka martini, please." She asked.**

**"Okay." He replied.**

**"Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like at least three olives." She added.**

**Edward went back to the bar.**

**"Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty will you?" Edward requested the bartender. He put his money in the glass cup. The bartender nodded and get the drinks.**

**Rose behind him, approached Edward.**

"Oh, I'm back." Rose said surprised.

"Almost thought you were going to be in it once." Edward said.

"Say Ed, You slept with this girl but you also trying to confess your feelings with your mechanic. Does this mean you're trying to have two girlfriends?" Hughes asked curiously.

"Noo!" Edward shouted. Rose blushed at remembering the last scene she had with him.

**"Wow. Edward Elric." Rose said as she stood next to him.**

**"Oh hey." He replied.**

**"Fancy seeing you here." She said.**

**Edward had a hard time trying to remember her name.**

**"Ruse" He guessed.**

**"Rose" She corrected.**

**"That's right." Edward replied.**

"My name's not that hard to remember!" Rose pouted.

"His memory of people are worse than my brother's." Alphonse said.

"Jerk." Winry blurted out.

**"You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight." Rose said in an unhappy tone.**

"Why does she sound mad?" Edward asked.

"Maybe it's because you were outside with Winry." Alphonse joked.

"Don't start that again!" He said.

**"Can I at least get a reaction from you?" She asked.**

**"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction." Edward answered.**

**"Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity." Rose explained.**

"What is she talking about? I haven't done anything." Edward said.

"Except secretly building an armored suit." Alphonse mentioned.

"Well okay there's that but other than that I haven't done anything terrible." He said. Mustang was starting to raise his suspicions on Edward's company.

**"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you." He responded.**

**"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker." She said.**

**"I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear." Edward explained.**

**Is this what you call accountability? It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" Rose said handing him pictures. Edward examined them.**

"That's the town where Tucker lived isn't it?" Alphonse said.

"Yeah and I'm getting this bad feeling about what's happening there." Edward said.

**It showed tanks and the town in ruins. Another one showed two men carrying a case and Mugear. The third picture showed Elric Industries on the case. The last picture showed the Jericho missiles.**

"Great. They got that terrible weapon and completed this time." Edward said sarcastically.

"Looks like your theory was right Hughes." Mustang said.

"Yeah, I'm also having an idea on who's selling it." Hughes suspected.

**"When were these taken?" Edward asked.**

**"Yesterday." Rose answered.**

**"I didn't approve any shipment." He said.**

**"Well, your company did." She argued.**

**"Well, I'm not my company." Edward said in a serious tone.**

"No I'm not. I don't want see people getting hurt." Edward agreed.

**Edward was outside with Cornello while he was trying to get rid of reporters.**

**"Have you seen these pictures? What's going on in Gulmira" Edward asked.**

**"Edward, Edward. You can't afford to be this naïve." Cornello said.**

"So he was behind this." Alphonse said.

"I should've known." Edward said glaring at the screen.

**"You know what? I was naïve before, when they said, 'Here's the line. We don't cross it. This is how we do business. If we're double dealing under the table… are we?" He said in an angry tone.**

**"Edward, your picture please!" A photographer yelled.**

"Hey colonel, what would happen if a lot of people were trying take your picture?" Havoc asked jokingly.

"Their cameras would stop working." Mustang answered bluntly.

"Oh." He replied not pressing any further on the subject.

**"Let's take a picture. Come on." Cornello responded. The stood by each other as they took photos.**

**"Edward. Who do you think locked you out?" He asked quietly.**

**"I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you." Cornello said. He left Edward alone with the crowd. Edward was watching him leave with reporters attempting to ask questions.**

"I was almost convinced he was trying to help." Rose said quietly.

"I knew he had to be a bad guy." Edward said.

"Only this time, it looks like he's trying take control of the company." Alphonse said.

**The scene changed to Edward's workshop with a news reporter on TV as people with belongings walk past her.**

"Martel." Alphonse said surprised.

"Good to see another one of my members. I wonder if she made it out." Greed said.

"She…" Alphonse couldn't finish as he remembered her hiding in his armor and got impaled by Bradley.

"I see. That's one more possession he stole away from me." He said glaring at Bradley while he did not respond back.

**"The 15-mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell into a modern day Heart of Darkness." Martel said. The screen was zooming out of the TV.**

**"Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power." She continued. Edward was working on his arm as he was glaring at the TV.**

**"Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant." Martel said. Gunfire was heard from the TV as it shows terrorists firing their rifles.**

**"Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Philosophers" Martel announced. The TV camera showed Issac.**

"Freeze has gone too far this time." Mustang glared.

"And they're using my other self's weapons with it." Edward gritted his teeth.

"As if you State Alchemists are any different. Using alchemy to destroy our sacred home." Scar stated.

"That doesn't excuse you going around murdering people." Edward said angrily.

"I will destroy all of the State Alchemists one day. That includes you." Scar responded.

"If I could use my Alchemy, I would kick your ass." Edward said.

**"Let's not start any fights here and continue watching. Or will I have to force you." **Diamond said. They decided to agree and continue watching the movie.

**"As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way." She said as Edward finished screwing his arm and stood up.**

**"With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees." She said as Edward puts the screwdriver away.**

**"Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband who was kidnapped by insurgents either forced to join their militia…" Martel continued. Edward aimed his arm and fired it across the workshop. The blast kicked him back and some lights went out.**

"Whoa, no need to take your anger out on the room." Winry said shockingly.

"I didn't think a blast could be big from the hand." Edward said surprised.

"I bet this suit could cause some real fireworks." Kimblee smirked.

**Edward stepped forward and gazed at the result of his blast.**

**"There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone will help." She announced as Edward turned and looked at the large window to the stairs next to him and saw the reflection of himself.**

"My brother will be coming to help them." Alphonse answered the news reporter.

**Edward aimed and shot at the window. He shot the next one to the left then the middle one. Edward walked away from the broken glass.**

"Why do you have to break stuff as your practice? It looks expensive!" Winry said.

"She's got a point." Alphonse added.

"I'm sure he can have it fixed with the money he has." Edward shrugged.

**Edward stepped on the black pads and it began to raise up and open. Parts of the suit were in it. Edward took two steps and put his feet in the boots. The boots began to connect together.**

"Nice! He's getting his suit together." Alphonse said excitedly.

**Next machines above him were holding the arms. Edward put his in position and the iron arms were getting placed in together along with his inner chest plate. His power reactor was lighting up. Then his red armored chest plate was getting attached.**

**The suit was colored red and gold. With the suit's arms and body connected, his arms were free and his face mask was about to attach. The suit's mask was on and slides down. The suit's eyes light up.**

"It looks awesome! What's better is my color. It's fits so well." Edward complimented.

"Sounds like you're really liking this Ed. Starting to like machines more?" Winry asked.

"This will be the only exception. I'll admit that." He replied.

"I look forward to when he'll stop those Philosopher guys." Alphonse said.

"Go show them what the great Edward Elric can do!" Armstrong cheered as he flexed his muscles.

"Why must he take his shirt off?" Brosh/Ross said sweatdropped.

_"My husband's muscles are a lot better." _Izumi thought.

"I only hope that Cornello doesn't get his hands on the iron suit." Mustang said.

"Agreed, once he sees it, he'll want to obtain it." Hughes said.

* * *

**RIP Stan Lee**


	10. Rescue in Gulmira

**Edward is flying through the skies and towards Gulmira.**

**People were terrified and running as the Philosophers were invading the village. They broke down homes and shot inside it. They were gathering civilians and lined them up against the wall. The rest were at a truck.**

"What they're doing is horrible." Alphonse said in horror.

"It makes me sick just watching it." Edward glared.

"Those poor people." Rose said sadly.

Mustang, Riza and Armstrong were reminded of the lives they've taken in the Ishval war and felt guilt.

"I wished I've never created that stone." Marcoh said to himself also being reminded.

"Funny thing is, Freeze in our universe was also traumatized by the war. But this Freeze is the one causing the wars this time." Mustang said.

**"Hurry it up! Put the women in the trucks. Stack the weapons here. Clear all the houses. That one there. Faster, faster." Mugear ordered his men in a different language.**

"I can't wait for my other self to kick this guy's ass." Edward said.

**One of the terrorists brought a family out of their home and were leading them to the truck.**

**"Grab the dog! Put him with the others" Mugear ordered. One of the men grabbed the father and separated him from his family. One of his children ran back to him while the father got free for a moment.**

"That's one more family about to be ruined." Hughes said in disgust.

"It's worse that we can't do anything but watch." Mustang said.

**"What the hell is this?" Mugear demanded. He grabbed the kid and threw him away from him. He threw the father to the ground and started kicking him. The rest of the family screamed for him.**

**"Shoot this dog. You're all incompetent." He said as the terrorist by him picks up the father and aimed his rifle on his head.**

**One of the children was screaming papa as the terrorist was about to fire.**

"I can't watch this!" Winry said as she covered her eyes.

**Suddenly, as they heard something descending from the sky. Edward in his suit landed on one knee with his hands back.**

"Yeah!" Some of the audience cheered.

"My brother's here to save them!" Alphonse said happily.

"Now these bastards are in trouble." Edward grinned.

**Edward stands up. The first man in front of him started to shoot. Edward went up to him and punched him and sent him flying up to a wall. Edward shot the next man on his right with a hand blast. The next terrorist was firing his gun at him. Edward blasted him with his other hand. He aimed another one in front of the cases with both of his hands.**

"Not bad, Fullmetal." Mustang complimented.

"I just shot blasts out of my hands. You can't say it's not awesome." Edward said.

"Tell you what? If your suit can take out someone with a snap, then I'll be convinced." He said.

"Just let it go brother. You're not going to win this." Alphonse said.

**Edward turned and aimed with his hands on the rest of the terrorists but stopped as he saw them using civilians as human shields.**

"Cowards, using people as shields." Izumi growled.

**Edward lowered his arms and deactivated the blasts. He scans each of the terrorists as targets to avoid shooting innocents. Both sides of his armored shoulders fired all of the terrorists at once and took them out, saving the civilians.**

"Glad he was prepared for that." Alphonse said relieved.

"Yes, good job, Edward." Izumi said to the screen.

**The child ran to his father and hugged him as the father did the same. The child gazed at Edward as he walked by.**

"Good job on saving that family, Ed. Maybe I should get back to talking about my family." Hughes said as he took out his pictures. Edward and Mustang both groaned.

**Mugear was hiding in one of the destroyed homes. He looked out then tried to call for help. Before he could, a red arm broke through the wall next to him and was pulled out of the building and landed in front of the civilians.**

**Edward began to ascend back into the air.**

**"He's all yours." He said then began to fly back into the sky. The people saw him leave then glared at Mugear.**

"I was hoping I would beat him but this works too." Edward said.

"Do you have to beat every person you don't like?" Alphonse asked concerned.

"Only when they deserved it." He argued.

"Like when they call you small?" Ling asked.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" He shouted.

**Edward flew across the sky scanning for his next target. It revealed the Jericho missile.**

**As he was making his way to it, Edward got hit by a tank and impacted on the ground.**

"Oh no, Ed." Winry said worried.

**Edward climbed out of the crater and revealed his armor was only scratched by the shot.**

"Ha, that didn't even hurt." Edward said proudly.

"The suit must be very strong if it barely took damage from a tank." Alphonse said.

"Maybe, but is it strong enough to take on the Strong Arm Alchemist!" Armstrong exclaimed as he flexed. The others sweat dropped.

**Edward stood in front of the tank. The tank fired another shot but he dodged it. Edward fired a small missile at it and hit the tank. Edward turned his back and walked away as the tank exploded behind him.**

_"For that thing to take out a tank with one shot is incredible." _Olivier thought.

"General, I believe if we find the right materials, it may be possible to create our own iron suit. We'll also try to create an energy source similar to the arc reactor." Miles explained.

"We'll start that research as soon as we get back." She told him.

**More of the terrorists were firing weapons at him but did no damage. Edward ascended to the air once again and scanned for the Jericho missiles. Edward fired a blast at it and destroyed the missiles.**

**A convoy of trucks drove by as Issac in one of them, witnessed the destruction. Edward flew out of the explosion and left the area.**

**The next scene showed monitors at a military base.**

**"What the hell was that?" The man watching monitor's asked. The captions on the bottom of the screen read Anthony's Air Force Base, California.**

"Looks like Fullmetal got their attention." Mustang commented.

"I didn't think they could monitor that far." Fuery said.

"It just shows you how advanced they are." Breda pointed out.

**"Were we cleared to go in there?" The other man asked.**

**"No, they were using human shield. We never got the green light." He answered.**

**"Put me through to State. They're going to be all over this." The man in the back of the room said.**

"I see that we've found your counterpart, Major." Olivier said.

"Yes, and it appears my rank hasn't changed either." Miles said.

**"Get those monitors up!" an officer shouted as one of them was watching the monitors.**

**"We got a bogey!" one of the soldiers stated.**

**"Wasn't Air Force!"**

**"We got the CIA on the line?" Miles asked.**

**"I've got Langley on the line. They want know if it's us." Another soldier asked.**

**"No, it definitely is not us, sir!" the man on the monitors said.**

**"It wasn't Navy."**

**"Wasn't Marines."**

"This Amestris must have many divisions in order to handle their battles." Mustang said.

**"I need answers! Can I please get eyes on target?" Miles ordered.**

**"Negative. Cannot identify."**

**"Get me Colonel Heiderich from Weapons Development down here now!" Miles ordered.**

**Edward was flying through the clouds. Later Alphonse entered the base.**

"Of course Al would be involved." Edward muttered.

"At least I'm here to help you out I think." Alphonse half guessed.

"But he doesn't know about Ed's suit." Winry said.

"Oh… yeah I forgot." He remembered.

**"We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing." Miles informed him.**

**"Any high altitude surveillance in the region?" Alphonse asked.**

**"We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area." One of the soldiers answered.**

**"So this thing just appeared out of nowhere? How come it didn't show up on radar?" Alphonse asked.**

"I'm guessing it wasn't able to." Mustang said.

**"Got a minimal radar cross-section, sir." Another man said.**

**"Is it stealth?" Alphonse asked.**

**"No, sir, it's tiny. We think it's an unmanned aerial vehicle." He answered.**

**"Colonel, what are we dealing with here?" Miles asked.**

**"Let me make a call." Alphonse answered.**

"What makes him thinks it's me?" Edward asked.

"He must know your other you too well just like me." Alphonse answered.

**Edward's phone was ringing in his suit as he was currently flying on the way back. He answered it.**

**"Hello?" Edward answered.**

**"Edward?" Alphonse asked.**

**"Who's this?" Edward asked.**

**"It's Alphonse." He answered.**

**"Sorry, hello?" Edward asked as the contact picture in his HUB zooms in.**

**"I said it's Alphonse." He repeated.**

**"Speak up, please." Edward requested.**

Some of the audience chuckled.

"Not funny, brother." Alphonse said annoyed.

**"What in the hell is that noise?" Alphonse asked.**

**"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down." He lied.**

**"Yeah, well, I need your help right now." Alphonse said.**

"Can't, too busy trying to get away." Edward told the TV Alphonse.

**"It's funny how that works, huh?" Edward said.**

**"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive." He explained.**

**"Well uhh, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?" Edward said as he started to breathe heavily.**

**"Why do you sound out of breath, Edward?" Alphonse questioned.**

**"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon." He lied.**

**"I thought you were driving." Alphonse said.**

**"Right, I was driving uhh where I'm going to jog." Edward said.**

"You're a bad lair." Mustang said to Edward.

"I am not! I make convincing stories." He explained.

"Still isn't nice to lie to me." Alphonse said.

**"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?" He asked.**

**"Nope!"**

**"Bogey spotted!" A soldier reported.**

**"Okay good, cause I'm staring at one right now and it's about to be blown to kingdom come." Alphonse said as he looked at the monitor.**

"Please don't." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, he's about to blow me up." Edward complained.

**Two jets behind Edward began to pursue him.**

**"That's my exit." Edward said then evade to the left. The jets follow him and increase pace.**

**"Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights." The pilot reported.**

**"Whiplash One, what is it?" Alphonse asked with his comms.**

** "I've got no idea." He replied.**

**"You have radio contact?" Miles asked.**

**"Non responsive, sir." The pilot replied.**

**"Then you are clear to engage." Miles told him.**

"You're going to destroy it without telling what it is first?" Edward asked Miles.

"If it is unknown and could be a possible threat crossing our territory then yes. It would be destroyed without question. We can't afford to be careless." Olivier answered for him.

**The jets were targeting on the suit and were about to fire. Edward speeds up and flew faster.**

_"So fast." _Mustang thought.

**"That bogey just went supersonic. I got a lock!" The pilot said. The jet fired a missile at the suit and was closing in on him.**

**"Inbound missile." Jarvis stated.**

**"Flares!" Edward exclaimed. Flares shot out from the upper legs of the suit then the missile exploded. Edward was almost caught in the blast.**

"That was close." Alphonse sighed in relief.

**"Wait a second. Bogey deployed flares!" The pilot said as he evaded from the blast.**

**Edward was trying to regain control of flight as he was falling.**

**Eventually, he began to fly again and the jets continued to follow him. One of them were attempting to lock on again and fired bullets at it. Edward was trying to dodge the shots but was getting hit by it.**

**"Deploy flaps!" Edward shouted making parts of his suit open and stop. The jets flew past him.**

**The pilots turned as the suit went past them and lost sight.**

"I out smarted them." Edward said proudly.

"But where did you go?" Winry asked.

"We'll find out soon." He answered.

**"That just jumped off radar sir." A soldier said back at base.**

**"The sat visual has been lost."**

**"No way that's a UAV." The pilot said.**

"UAV?" Havoc asked.

"Must be another advanced tech of theirs." Riza said.

"All this new technology is so confusing." He said.

** "What is it?" Miles asked.**

**"I can't see anything." He replied looking around.**

**Whatever it was, it just bought the farm." The other pilot said.**

**"I think bogey's been handled, sir." The pilot said.**

"I doubt it. They haven't confirmed it yet." Mustang said

**Alphonse's phone was ringing. He looks at it and saw it was Edward calling. It read 'The Elster' on it. He answered it.**

Edward's friends looked at him after seeing the name on the phone.

"What? I think that name looks cool." Edward complained.

**"Hello?" Alphonse responded.**

**"Hi, Al, it's me." Edward said.**

**"It's who?" He asked.**

**"I'm sorry, it is me. You asked. What you were asking about is me." Edward said.**

**"No, see, this isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?" Alphonse told him.**

"He's got a point." Havoc said.

**"This is not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!" He said as his HUD was going static.**

**Alphonse looked back to the monitor.**

**"Al, you got anything for me?" Miles asked as Alphonse slowly lowered his phone.**

**"Mark your position and return to base." Ballroom ordered.**

**"Roger that, Ballroom." The pilot replied. One of the jets turned and the pilot saw the suit holding onto under the jet.**

"That's where I was?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Gotta admit, they can't find you if you're right beneath them." Alphonse said.

"How did I even get there?" He asked.

**"On your belly! It looks like a man!" The pilot said. Miles and Alphonse were both shocked by the comment.**

**"Shake him off! Roll! Roll!" The pilot told him. The jet that Edward was on was spinning. Edward tried to hold on but lost grip and accidentally destroyed the other jet's wing.**

"That's not good." Alphonse said worried.

"Did not mean to do that." Edward said to himself.

**"I'm hit! I'm hit!" The pilot exclaimed as he lost control of the jet.**

**Alphonse looked at the monitors in a horror expression while the rest of the room followed.**

**The jet was spinning out of control.**

**"Punch out! Punch out!" The other pilot told him. The pilot looked down and ejected himself out of the jet. The jet exploded and the pilot was falling.**

"There's no way he'll survive a fall that high." Fuery said.

"I'm sure they prepared for situations like this." Mustang said.

**"Whiplash One down." The other pilot stated.**

**"Whiplash Two, Do you see a chute?" Miles asked.**

**"Negative! No chute, no chute!" The other pilot said. The pilot was struggling trying to open the chute.**

"That's even worse." Edward said concerned.

"Really hope he hurries and saves him." Alphonse said tensely.

**"My chute's jammed!" He exclaimed. Edward was quickly flying down to save him.**

**"Sir, I've got a visual on the bogey." The other pilot stated.**

**"Whiplash Two, reengage. If you get a clear shot, you take it." Miles told him.**

**"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors." Alphonse said.**

**"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no fly zone!" He argued. "Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, take it!"**

"Come on! I'm trying to save one of your guys!" Edward complained.

**"You've been reengaged. Execute evasive maneuver." Jarvis said.**

**"Keep going!" Edward said as he was closing in on the falling pilot.**

**He punched the seat of the chute and the parachute released, saving the pilot.**

"Yes!" Half of the audience cheered.

"I've done it again." Edward said proudly.

"If only it was a little sooner." Alphonse sighed in relief.

**"Good chute! Good chute!" The pilot replied. The people in the room cheered in success. Edward flew away from the scene.**

**Alphonse put his phone back to his ear.**

**"Edward, you still there?" He asked.**

**"Hey, thanks." Edward replied.**

**"Oh my god, you crazy son of a bitch." Alphonse chuckled. "You owe me a plane. You know that right?"**

"Language, Alphonse." Trisha told him.

"Sorry, mom. But it wasn't really me." Alphonse said.

"I imagine those planes must cost a lot considering how fast they were going." Mustang said.

**Edward laughs a little. "Yeah well, technically he hit me. So now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?" He asked.**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know the better. Now what am I supposed to tell the press?" Alphonse asked.**

**"Uhh training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?" Edward asked.**

**"It's not that simple." He replied as Edward continued to fly all the way back to his home.**

"No one's going to buy that." Mustang stated.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to the next few chapters, I'm getting closer to the end. Until next time.**


	11. Sector 16

**"An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured." Alphonse said as he stands in front of microphones and cameras.**

"He's actually going for that as a cover story?" Mustang said with disbelief.

"Seems like it's working." Edward said.

"Making these cover stories are a lot easier than you think, colonel." Bradly stated.

**"As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved." He continued. Cornello who was watching the news was really mad about the events.**

"Sounds like he's not too happy about what happened." Alphonse commented.

"All the more reason to suspect that he's behind this." Edward growled.

"I don't see how this would help him take over Fullmetal's company." Mustang said.

"I'm thinking we're about to find out soon." Hughes said.

**The next scene showed Winry walking down the steps of Edward's workshop with the windows still broken.**

**"Hey! Ow!" Edward exclaimed.**

**"It is a tight fit, sir." Jarvis said.**

**"Ah!"**

**"Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt." Jarvis said.**

**"Be gentle. This is my first time." Edward said.**

"I thought you already had your first time." Brosh joked.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Edward exclaimed as he blushed. Ross sighed and shook her head at Borsh's joke.

**Winry was looking down the glass then looked up at robotic arms trying to remove the damaged suit Edward was wearing.**

**"I designed this to come off so… Ow! Hey!" Edward said.**

**"I really should be able to-" He said.**

**"Please try not to move, sir." Jarvis advised.**

"Having trouble getting it off?" Winry teased.

"I'm not even doing anything. It's the machine arms that's doing all the work." Edward answered.

**"What's going on here?" Winry asked as she steps closer to him. Edward turned to her.**

**"Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." Edward said.**

"That is true." Alphonse agreed.

**"Are those bullet holes?" She asked shockingly.**

"Like our universe, Ed doesn't tell me anything." Winry pouted.

"It's just none of your business." Edward said stubbornly.

"Still would be nice to tell me a few things." She argued.

"We just don't want to make you worried. That's all." Alphonse assured.

**The scene changed to the Philosophers base at night time. Multiple vans were arriving as Isaac was waiting for them. The vans stopped and men were exiting the vehicles. The car doors closed and one of them was revealed as Cornello.**

"Those bastards really are working together." Edward growled.

"And now he's going to find out about the suit." Mustang said.

**"Welcome." Issac said. He glanced at the burns on his head.**

**"Compliments of Edward Elric." Issac explained.**

**"If you'd killed him when you were supposed to, you'd still have a face." Cornello said.**

"So that's how he plans to take over Ed's company. It would explain a lot." Hughes suspected.

"Just wait until I get the chance to kick his ass." Edward said.

**"You paid us trinkets to kill a prince." He argued.**

**"Show me the weapon." Cornello told him.**

**"Come. Leave your guards outside." Issac replied.**

**He raised his hand to his men. The terrorists kept their eyes on their visitors. Issac and Cornello entered the Issac's tent. Cornello saw the Mark 1 suit that was put back together except for the arc reactor.**

"They found all of the pieces and finished it." Alphonse said with concern.

"They haven't finished it yet. It still needs that arc reactor to use it." Mustang stated.

"Let's not forget that big reactor they have." Ling reminded them.

"But they don't know that yet, right?" Alphonse said.

** "His escape bore unexpected fruit." Issac said.**

**"So this is how he did it." He said as he examined the suit.**

**"This is only a first, crude effort. Elric has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia." Issac stated as Cornello circled around it.**

**"And you dream of Elric's throne. We have a common enemy." Issac continued then sat down.**

**"If we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift." He said while pouring a cup. Cornello noticed a missing piece at the center which was the arc reactor. He turned to Issac.**

"Looks like Cornello already figured out what's missing." Hughes said.

"Great, they have everything they need. I hate it when they use weapons I made." Edward groaned.

**"And in turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers." Issac said offering him a drink.**

**Cornello approached him and activated a device he had next to him. The device went from blue to red. Issac was unable to move and his eyes were getting a little red.**

"What did he do to him?" Rose asked.

"It looks like some kind of weapon that paralyzes the body." Mei said.

**"This is the only gift you shall receive." Cornello said in their language. Issac was paralyzed as Cornello sets his device away.**

**"Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world." He said then removed ear plugs he was wearing.**

**"Don't worry. It'll only last for fifthteen minutes. That's the least of your problems." Cornello said as he leaves the tent.**

"He's cutting loose ends. Must mean he's stopped being useful to him." Mustang stated.

"I despise people who betray each other." Ling said angrily.

"It makes me more pissed off." Edward glared at the TV.

**He exited the tent and Cornello's men rounded up all of the terrorists in one spot.**

**"Crate up the armor and the rest of it." Cornello ordered as he walked back to his van.**

**"All right, let's finish up here." He said. Guns fired and flashed as the terrorists were being executed.**

"I can't believe he just killed all of them." Rose said shocked.

"I may hate them for kidnapping me but that doesn't mean I would want them dead." Edward said.

"How did Cornello's men hold up against Freeze's? They were watching them." Mustang asked.

"He must have had more men hiding somewhere." Riza guessed.

**"Set up Sector 16 underneath the arc reactor and I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away." Cornello ordered on his phone.**

**The next scene showed Winry entering Edward's workshop. She saw Edward making adjustments to the suit. He turned to her.**

**"Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office." Edward requested.**

**"You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip. This'll get you in." He explained as he gave her a small plugin device. She looked at it.**

**"It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading." Edward continued.**

"Finally, Ed wants me help him do something!" Winry said in excitement.

"You sure are happy about this." Alphonse mentioned.

"Yes, she's hardly done anything important." She complained.

"I'm pretty sure the paper work she's given is important." Riza stated.

"But that's boring." Winry protested.

_"I know what that's like." _Mustang thought as he sighed.

"Didn't you help brother with his arc reactor on his chest?" Alphonse mentioned.

"You had to bring that up, Al?" Edward groaned.

"Well, yeah but…" She said.

"Winry, you've been helping us every time I need it fixed. You're the best automail mechanic and never once made a mistake." Edward said.

_"He still has no idea about that screw up I made. Hopefully it'll teach that idiot not to break my automail so carelessly." _Winry thought.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She replied.

**"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" Winry asked.**

**"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them." He answered.**

"I suppose that must be the only option to avoid those weapons getting into the wrong hands." Armstrong said.

**"Edward, you know that I would help you with anything but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again." Winry said.**

**"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else." Edward replied in a serious tone.**

"I guess I have been a little too much in a rush to get our bodies back." Edward admitted.

"Definitely." His younger brother nodded.

**"Is that so?" She nodded. "Well then, I quit." Winry placed the device on table and was heading out to the door.**

"What?! You can't quit!" Winry protested.

"To be fair, He was sending you to do something dangerous." Brosh said.

**"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?" He said.**

**"You're going to kill yourself, Edward. I'm not going to be a part of it." She answered.**

**"I shouldn't be alive." Edward replied as he sat down. "Unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Winry. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."**

Edward and Alphonse started thinking the same as they think back in losing their bodies and were determined to get them back.

**Winry sighed and went back to pick up the device.**

**"You're all I have too, you know." She said. Edward said nothing as he watched her walked towards the door.**

When someone was about to make a comment, Edward cut them off.

"Go on, say something, I dare you." He glared. They decided to say nothing by his intimidation.

**The next scene showed an elevator open with Winry exiting it. She was carrying a bag with her as she walks through some offices. She stopped at double doors and opened them silently. She entered through and quietly closed it.**

**In the office, there was a glass desk with many windows behind it.**

"That's a nice office. It's got a great view outside." Fuery said.

"Why can't I have an office like that?" Mustang complained.

"It would distract you from your work." Riza answered.

**Winry sat on the office chair and set her bag next to the computer. She disable the screen saver and it showed a login and password required.**

**She got the drive out of the bag and insert it in the computer. It was showing a security breach on the computer for a few moments until it showed access granted.**

"Whatever you're doing, this must be like when you're picking locks." Alphonse said.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. But I think using that little device is kind of cheating." Winry said.

"How did you get so good at it?" Edward asked.

"It's something I liked doing plus I wanted to find out what embarrassing little secrets you two have." She said mischievously at the end. The Elric brothers sweat dropped in response.

**Winry was searching through the files until it read ghost drive found. In each file so far it was showing shipping and paperwork of missiles. The next file showed the Mark 1 suit but more improved than before.**

**"Sector 16? What are you up to Cornello?" Winry thought out loud. She clicked on the next file and it played a video of the Philosophers holding Edward captive.**

**She quickly typed up translate near language on the video.**

**"You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Edward Elric." The terrorist stated.**

"That bastard." Edward growled.

**"Oh my god." Winry gasped.**

**As you can see, Cornello Leto, your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Edward Elric has just gone up." The terrorist continued.**

**Winry quickly typed the computer and it showed initiate copying. The video stopped and it was quickly going back to the previous pictures. She was focused on the loading.**

**"So." Winry was startled as he saw Cornello entering the office. "What are we going to do about this?"**

"Oh no, not now." Winry said tensely.

"He has the worst timing." Edward complained.

**Cornello was making his way to the table full of glass cups. He picked one up and poured a drink in. Winry couldn't respond as she was still in shock.**

**"I know what you're going through, Winry." Cornello said. Winry was silently hoping the copy would finish.**

"Come on, finish." Alphonse hoped.

"At least he doesn't know, I think." Rose said.

"Really hope he doesn't come this way." Winry said.

"This is getting really tense." Mei said.

**"Edward. He always gets the good stuff, doesn't he?" He said. She put up a fake smile and nodded. Cornello poured in another glass while Winry covers the device with a newspaper.**

**He slowly makes his way towards where she's sitting. Winry slowly moves the mouse as the download was complete and clicked on the screen saver.**

**Cornello turned to the computer and saw the cars on the screen saver.**

"I don't know what I did, but that was close." Winry sighed in relief.

"You okay Winry?" Alphonse asked concerned.

"Yeah, I know I wasn't in any real danger but watching myself at that moment was scary enough." She answered.

"It's not over yet, she still needs to get out of there." Izumi stated.

**"I was so happy when he came home. It was like we got him back from the dead." He said as he sat on the desk.**

"Bullshit." Edward cursed.

**"Now I realized, well, Edward never really did come home did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart." Cornello continued.**

"If he's talking about the suit, he actually left it outside of the cave." Ling said.

**"Well, he's a complicated person." Winry finally responded as he drank his glass.**

**"He's been through a lot. I think he'll be all right." She said.**

**"You are a very rare woman. Edward doesn't know how lucky he is." Cornello complimented. Winry smiled in response.**

I wouldn't call it lucky with the wrench she keeps hitting me with." Edward muttered.

"What was that?!" Winry asked annoyed.

"Nothing." He replied feeling threatened.

**"Thank you. Thanks." She replied then started to get up. "I'd better get back there."**

**Winry took the newspaper and the drive without him noticing. She heads out to the door.**

**"Is that today's paper?" Cornello asked. She stopped for moment.**

"Please, just leave!" Alphonse said, couldn't take the tension any longer.

**"Yes." Winry answered.**

**"Do you mind?" He asked.**

**"Not at all." She replied.**

**"Puzzle." He said.**

**"Of course." She nodded and left for the door.**

**"Take care." Cornello said to her before leaving.**

**As Winry left the office, she looked at the drive in her hand.**

"Finally." Winry sighed.

"It's over." Mei agreed.

"Now she needs to get that information back to brother." Alphonse said.

**Cornello went back to the computer and set the newspaper down. He accessed his computer and noticed a download was complete. He was angry by this and stood back up.**

"Great, now he knows." Edward said sarcastically.

"Figured Cornello was going to find out some way." Mustang said.

**Winry was walking down the stairs to the first floor of the building.**

**"Ms. Rockbell? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?" Hughes asked as he was in one of the chairs at the bottom of the stairs.**

"Why am I being forgotten?!" Hughes exclaimed comically.

**"Nope, right now. Come with me. We're going to have it right now." Winry answered quickly as she walked by. Hughes got up and walked with her.**

**"Right now?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, walk with me." She replied.**

**"Okay."**

**Winry looked around as she quickened her pace.**

"Looks like that appointment is happening, Hughes." Mustang said.

"Great, maybe he'll even mentioned my family. He said as he took out his pictures.

"So far, this Hughes is nothing like you. Maybe he doesn't have family." Mustang stated.

"That's cold, Roy!" Hughes exclaimed.

**"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office." She said as Cornello from the second floor was watching them leave.**

**The next scene showed Cornello entered the reactor room as scientists were working on it.**

**"Yeah, we've been working our best to do it. Absolutely, we're…" The grey haired scientist said. He noticed Cornello. "I'm going to have to call you back."**

**The scientist hung up the phone and turned his attention to Cornello.**

**"Uh Mr. Leto? Sir, we've explored what you've asked us and it seems as though there's a little hiccup. Actually um…" He said.**

**"A hiccup?" Cornello interrupted.**

"They can't finish it can they?" Ling guessed.

"How hard do you think it is to make an arc reactor?" Havoc asked.

**"Yes, to power the suit. Sir, the technology actually doesn't exist. So it's it's…" He explained.**

**"Wait, wait, wait. The technology? Lloyd, here is the technology." Cornello said pointing at the reactor. "I've asked you to simply make it smaller."**

**"Okay, sir and that's what we're trying to do. But honestly, it's impossible." He explained.**

**"EDWARD ELRIC WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!" Cornello shouted angrily.**

"Just seeing a villain this frustrated is pretty funny." Edward laughed.

"It is really hard to make something so advanced with old parts." Alphonse commented.

"Seeing that reaction sure is amusing." Mustang chuckled.

**"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not Edward Elric." Lloyd said calmly.**

"No he's not." Edward smirked.

"I wonder who he is." Alphonse wondered.

"Now that you mention it, I don't recognize him at all for scientists." Marcoh said.

"He's not in any of our records." Bradly stated.

"Well whoever he is, I'm sure I'm smarter than this guy." Edward said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe.

"Ah choo!"

"Lloyd, are you alright? You're not catching a cold are you?" Cecile asked.

"I don't get sick but I could have sworn someone was claiming to be smarter than me." Lloyd said. She looked at her boss weirdly.

"Maybe you were just thinking about Rakshata?" Cecile guessed.

"That must be it! She's thinks she smarter than me does she? Well wait until she sees my latest upgrade of the Lancelot!" Lloyd exclaimed as he presented the Knightmare Frame.

_"I don't know how I can take his insanity."_ Cecile thought as she sweat dropped.

* * *

"Still, it looks like that fake priest can't finish his suit." Edward said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. There's still one arc reactor he can still get." Hughes mentioned.

"Where's that?" He asked until he suddenly realized.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to work on one more chapter on Artist in this Wonderful World, then I'll put my full focus on the rest of this fic. In the meantime, please read my other stories I have.**


	12. Reactor Stolen

**The scene changed back to Edward heading towards the couch as his phone was ringing. He found it and saw that Winry was calling. He answered it but was immediately frozen as a sound of a device activated. Edward was paralyzed.**

"No!" Some of the audience exclaimed.

"That bastard!" Edward growled.

"So he was going for Ed's arc reactor." Hughes growled.

**"Edward? Edward, are you there? Hello?" Winry called as Cornello took the phone away from him.**

**"Breathe. Easy, easy. You remember this one right?" He said as he showed him the device and turned it off. Edward was unable to speak.**

"Is everything I made used against me?!" Edward complained.

**"It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis." Cornello said.**

"Maybe they didn't want to go through the trouble of making so many of those ear plugs." Mustang guessed.

"I doubt that, it was probably either required short range or too dangerous to use." Riza said.

**"When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose." He said while taking off his ear plugs and got out a claw that would remove Edward's arc reactor.**

**"But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that." Cornello said as he turned it and took the arc reactor off his chest.**

**"You had one last golden egg to give. Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?" He asked. Edward was unable to respond as he could only stare at him.**

"It certainly doesn't belong to you." Edward growled.

"Please, move and take it back." Alphonse supported.

"I don't think he can." Ling said in defeat.

**"Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" Cornello asked. He then pulled the arc reactor cord off Edward. Cornello started examining the arc reactor.**

"He is right about that selfish part." Edward admitted as he glared at Hohenheim. Before his father could say anything...

"I don't think your selfish dad." Alphonse assured.

"Yes, you had your reasons for leaving and I would've waited for you to return." Trisha supported.

"Thank you Al, I'm glad you still think of me as your father. And Trisha, if I knew you were dying, I would have come back sooner to see you." Hohenheim said. She smiled in response.

"I don't know what this atomic bomb is but it sounds like it could cause a big bang." Kimblee grinned sadistically.

"I hope a weapon like that is never made in our world." Armstrong said.

**"Oh, it's beautiful. Edward, this is your Ninth Symphony." He said as he sat next him. "What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands."**

**"I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as… Well, not as conservative as yours." Cornello said as he sets the arc reactor in a case and closed it. Edward was already dying by the lack of the arc reactor.**

"Please don't die, Ed." Winry said as she's on the verge of tears.

"Come on! Get up, other me!" Edward exclaimed

"Really hope he made another one." Alphonse said worried.

**"Too bad you had to involve Winry in this. I would have preferred that she lived." He said. Cornello picked up the case and left Edward as he was still unable to move.**

"You stay away from her!" Edward shouted angrily.

"This is why we don't tell you this stuff!" Alphonse said to Winry.

"Yeah, but I knew it was going to be risky. Plus I have Mr. Hughes helping me." She said.

"Don't worry, I've got her back as long as I'm not facing any crazy strong freaks." Hughes said.

**The next scene changed to Alphonse on the phone while he was driving.**

**"What do you mean, he paid to have Edward killed? Winry, slow down. Why would Cornello… Okay, where's Edward now?" Alphonse asked.**

**From Winry's view, she was walking with Hughes along with a few agents**

**I don't know. He's not answering his phone. Please go over there and make sure everything's okay. Thank you, Al." Winry said then hung up her phone. She turned to Hughes.**

"Good, I have more backup." Winry said.

"If we're fast enough, we might not have to fight his suit." Hughes said.

"Something tells me that's not going to happen." Mustang said knowing how movies usually play out.

**"I know a shortcut." She said. **

**Alphonse turned his car and started speeding up.**

"Hang on brother. I'm on my way." Alphonse said.

**Edward was in the elevator as he can barely stand. He waited until the elevator reached the garage. Edward was already sweating like crazy as he makes his way out. He entered the workshop and saw the arc reactor in the glass that Winry gave him.**

"Glad he has another one." Rose said relieved.

"It's my gift. He can use my gift." Winry hoped.

"You are the best Winry!" Edward said.

"Thanks, Ed." She replied as she blushed a little.

**Edward fell to the ground and crawled his way towards it. He passed by a car and pushed a roller on the way. He reached the counter and used a bin to support himself to reach the arc reactor.**

"You can do it! Almost there!" Alphonse cheered.

**Edward tried to grab it but it was pushed away. He was about to grab the book under it but he fell back on the floor and was unable to move.**

"Oh, come on! He was so close." Edward exclaimed.

"Get back up, Ed!" Winry exclaimed.

"I know you can do better than that Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"Get up and use your strength and resolve to reach it!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"Don't give up." Ling said.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed.

**The machine set the arc reactor next to Edward. Edward grabbed it as its arm released it. He looked up and saw that it was the machine called Dummy.**

"Yes! Dummy has saved the day!" Winry cheered as others were relieved.

"He just became my favorite machine!" Edward said.

**"Good boy." Edward spoke then he threw it on the ground and shattered the glass.**

**The scene changed to Cornello standing in front of the Mark 1 suit with the arc reactor in his hand. He stepped towards it and plugged the arc reactor in its chest.**

**The suit started powering up.**

"Not good, Cornello's starting the suit." Hughes said.

"At least my suit is still better." Edward said.

"Who knows what kind of improvements he's made." Mustang said.

**Alphonse arrived at his house and entered looking for Edward.**

**"Edward? Edward?!" Alphonse called as he searched around. He heads down stairs next.**

"Hurry. My brother needs help." Alphonse said urgently to his TV version.

**"Edward?" He entered the workshop and saw Edward lying down next to him.**

**"Edward! Edward! You okay?" Alphonse asked worried as he went to help him.**

**"Where's Winry?" Edward asked weakly.**

**"She's fine. She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Cornello." He answered.**

**"That's not going to be enough." Edward said as Alphonse helped him on his feet.**

"Finally, let's get my suit on." Edward said eagerly as many others in the audience nodded.

**The scene changed to four cars pulling up at the building where the large reactor is. Winry, Hughes and his agents got out of the cars and entered the building. They were walking by the reactor on their way.**

**"Section 16. Section 16. There it is." Winry said as she found a door that said section 16. She tried opening it with her card but it didn't work. She tried it again but nothing happened.**

**"My key's not working. It's not opening the door." Winry said to Hughes. An agent handed Hughes a device. Hughes sets it on the door handle.**

"Now what's that thing?! Is it going to pick the lock?!" Winry asked in her excited curiosity.

"The one thing I like about this Winry is that she's not some crazy gear head." Edward said. She glared at him.

**"Oh, wow! What's that? It's like a little device? It's like a thing that's going to pick the lock?" Winry asked curiously. The device starts beeping.**

"You were saying?" Winry smirked.

"Never mind." He groaned.

**"You might want to take a few steps back." Hughes advised. They stepped away from the door and Winry was the only one who covered her ears while Hughes crossed his arms.**

**The door's lock exploded.**

"I've got some awesome gadgets." Hughes said.

"I wonder what kind of other technology, his organizations have?" Mustang said.

**Cornello heard the small explosion and finished working on the computer. The suit's eyes light up as Cornello quickly ran towards the Mark 1.**

**Back to Edward, he stands in the area where his suit was being put together. Alphonse was gazing at it and was impressed.**

**"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Alphonse commented.**

"I know right!" Alphonse agreed.

**"Not bad, huh? Let's do it." Edward said then he shot at the wrecked car he crushed earlier.**

"What did that car ever do to you?!" Winry exclaimed.

"It's just a car and it's already broken." Edward shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you can break it more." She argued.

"I don't care." He replied.

**He walked towards the hole he once made.**

**"You need me to do anything else?" Alphonse asked. Edward's face plate slid closed.**

**"Keep the skies clear." He replied. He ascended and flew away from the house and towards where Cornello is.**

**"Damn!" Alphonse said.**

**He turned and saw the silver suit next to him.**

**"Next time." He said. Alphonse got in the car and drove out of the house.**

"Aw, I was hoping to wear one." Alphonse pouted, disappointed.

"Maybe you will sometime." Edward replied.


	13. Battle Between Machines

**Hughes approached a door with a window and looked through it. He opened it and entered as he got out his pistol. The agents did the same thing. They were looking around as they passed through until they saw the Mark 1 suit standing there with no arc reactor.**

"Where is he? I thought Cornello was using the suit." Rose said slightly confused.

"He is. Looks like he built his own version of it." Edward said.

**"Looks like you were right. He was building a suit." Hughes said.**

**"I thought it'd be bigger." Winry said.**

**She turned around and saw two electric wires sparking above.**

"Winry, you need to get out of there." Alphonse told her.

"She can't leave yet she needs to see it first." Winry said curiously.

"He's right, it's going to get dangerous." Riza agreed.

**Hughes and his agents were searching the room. One of the agents was examining the computer as it showed a bigger version of the suit.**

"It is bigger and possibly more advanced than the original Mark 1." Hughes said.

**Winry looked around where chains are hanging around. She went closer to the chains then stepped back as two lights appeared in the dark. The suit was rising up as it targeted her. Winry ran from it.**

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have stayed." Winry said, starting to regret supporting her stay.

"Run!" Edward/Alphonse shouted.

**It revealed to be a big bulky Mark 1 suit. Winry ran past some agents as they started firing at Cornello. He followed her as he takes out the agents on the way.**

**Winry made it out of the room as Cornello broke the door but could not fit through.**

"Glad, I made it out." Winry sighed in relief.

"Good thing he can't fit through." Alphonse said.

"Idiot should have thought about the size before making it." Edward said proudly.

"What about me? Did I make it out?" Hughes questioned.

"I'm sure you did. But I don't think you're going to help fight that thing are you?" Mustang said.

"Of course not! I can't go against something that strong and twice my size. It's bad for my health." Hughes protested.

**Edward flew across the city in the skies.**

**"How do you think the Mark 1 chest piece is going to hold up?" Edward asked.**

**"The suit's at 48% power and falling, sir. That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight." Jarvis answered.**

"Great, my suit's not at full strength." Edward said sarcastically.

"Brother." Alphonse said concerned.

**"Keep me posted." He replied as he continued flying towards the reactor building.**

**Winry made it out of the building as she answered her phone.**

**"Winry." Edward called.**

**"Edward! Edward, are you okay?" She asked.**

**"I'm fine. How are…"**

**"Cornello, he's gone insane!" Winry interrupted.**

"I thought he was already insane." Edward deadpanned.

**"I know. Listen, you'd better get out of there." He said.**

**"He built a suit." She explained.**

**"Get out of there right now!"**

**Suddenly, behind her, the ground was being dug out as the suit was climbing out of it. He looked at her and got back on the surface.**

"Not good!" Winry panicked.

"Get out of there, Winry!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"I can't outrun that thing!" She said.

**"Where do you think you're going?" Cornello questioned.**

"I'm going to guess this is the part where she gets saved at the last second." Mustang said.

**Winry took steps back as she panicked. He aimed his arm at her.**

**"Your services are no longer required." He stated as the suit's gun began to spin.**

"Noo!" Edward/Alphonse shouted as Winry covered her eyes.

**"Leto!" Edward yelled as he flew towards him.**

"Yes! Just in time!" Edward said in excitement as some of the audience cheered.

**Cornello aimed and fired his gun at him but Edward rammed him through the building and through a truck. They landed on the streets as Cornello pushed a vehicle out of the way. Cars were crashing into each other in the process. **

Edward was a little nervous at the damage they were causing.

"Nice job, Fullmetal. You're fighting your opponent while destroying the city in the process." Mustang said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'd like to see you do better!" Edward retorted.

"Nonsense! Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! In order to create, you must destroy! That is the law of the universe!" Armstrong exclaimed as he took off his shirt and flexed. They sweatdropped in response.

"Does he really have to strip?" Edward asked, weirded out.

"His logic's insane." Mustang said annoyed.

**A mother and her children screamed and stopped the car in front of the two suits.**

**Cornello got back on his feet and picked up the car. The family screamed. Edward also got back up.**

"Involving children! How dare him!" Izumi growled.

"I'm going to beat the crap out him!" Edward said.

"Please save them, Ed." Rose hoped.

**"I love this suit!" Cornello exclaimed.**

**"Put them down!" Edward demanded.**

**"Collateral damage, Edward." He stated as he walked closer to Edward.**

**Divert power to chest RT." Edward told his suit. His arc chest powers up and shot at Cornello.**

**The shot blasted him back and he landed on another car as he released the family car.**

"I can do that too?! What does my suit not have?" Edward said in excitement.

"I need all of the details of what he can do." Winry said eagerly.

"Me too." Alphonse agreed.

"Hurry, catch them." Rose said.

**Edward caught it as the family continued to scream.**

**"Power reduced to 19%." Jarvis stated. Edward got on one knee.**

"Guess that's why he doesn't use that attack often." Ling pointed out.

**Edward set the car back down as the mother floored the car. Edward was still hanging on it.**

"No! Don't run over me!" Edward exclaimed comically.

**"Lady!" Edward exclaimed. He was losing grip of the car as he was leaving scratches on it.**

**"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Edward panicked. He got ran over by the car and was causing sparks by the speed.**

**Edward lifted the car up and rolled out from under the car. The car sped itself away.**

Some of the audience cringed at the scene while others slightly laughed. Edward groaned.

"That's got to hurt." Alphonse commented.

"Why does everything bad happen to me?!" Edward complained.

"It was funny to watch the pipsqueak get run over like that." Envy said as he laughed.

"That's one more time you call me pipsqueak." He nearly shouted as someone insulted his size.

**Cornello ran towards Edward as he jumps over cars. He grabbed a bike that was driving by and used it as a weapon. The bike exploded as it hit Edward and caused him to land on another car. Edward was on the ground.**

**People out of their cars were panicking and running away from the fight. Cornello kicked Edward back to the ground then grabbed him with both of his arms.**

**"For thirty years, I've been holding you up!" Cornello exclaimed as he slam him back on the ground. Then he stomped on him.**

"Thirty years? That long?" Ling asked.

"Must be very patient. Then again, I wonder how long it'll take for me to reach the Fuhrer's spot." Mustang said.

"I've had to wait hundreds of years for my plans. It'll soon be complete." Father said.

**"I've built this company from nothing!" Cornello exclaimed as he stomped on Edward again.**

**"Nothing is going to stand in my way." He stated as he picked Edward up and threw him at a bus. The bus was wrecked. Cornello turned around and took a few steps away from the bus. He turned back.**

**"Least of all, you!" He finished as he was targeting Edward with a missile that was on his shoulder.**

"That's a big missile!" Brosh exclaimed.

"How's does it fit in?" Ross asked.

**He fired the missile then the bus exploded and started a fire. Edward flew out of it then he started to stop himself using his repulsors.**

"At least I've still got air as an advantage. That priest's suit should be too heavy to fly." Edward said.

**"Impressive! You've upgraded your armor!" I've made some upgrades of my own!" Cornello exclaimed. He starts to slowly ascend.**

"Oh come on!" He complained.

"That was kind of your fault. You jinxed yourself." Mustang said.

"Shut up." Edward replied.

**"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly." Jarvis stated.**

**"Duly noted. Take me to maximum altitude." Edward said.**

**With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that…" Jarvis said.**

**"I know the math! Do it!" He ordered, then starts to go to the skies. Cornello was behind him, following. Winry was watching the scene.**

"What is he doing?" Alphonse asked.

"Something reckless, knowing Ed." Winry guessed.

"Wait isn't going that high going to…" Fuery said.

"Oh, I see what Ed's doing. Pretty clever." Ling said.

**Edward was going faster as he continued flying up.**

**From a different view, the military was monitoring the two suits.**

**"Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back." The man on the monitor reported.**

**"Get me major Miles. Scramble the jets!" A soldier ordered.**

"Figured they were going to get the military's attention." Hughes said.

"Stay out of this. I don't need any more problems." Edward complained.

**One of the soldiers was about to make the call but someone disconnect the line. He looked up and saw Alphonse.**

**"Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise." Alphonse stated.**

**"Yes, sir." He replied as he set down the phone. Alphonse nodded.**

"Thanks, Al." Edward appreciated.

"No problem, brother." Alphonse nodded.

"I can't believe they're falling for the same thing twice." Mustang muttered as he face palmed.

**Edward continued ascending higher into the skies as Cornello continued pursuit.**

**"Thirteen percent power, sir." Jarvis stated.**

**"Climb!" Edward yelled. They were getting high enough to see the moon in the sky.**

"What is other me doing?! He's wasting all of the power." Edward asked.

"Do you know what he's doing Ling?" Winry asked.

"You'll see soon." He replied.

**"Eleven percent." Jarvis stated.**

**"Keep going!" He yelled. Edward's suit was starting to go out.**

**"Seven percent of power."**

**"Just leave it on the screen! Stop telling me!" Edward told him.**

**As they continued going up, Cornello was gaining on Edward until he caught his leg then grabbed his neck with both of his arms.**

"He caught up. His suit's faster than mine." Edward complained.

"What was Ed planning?" Alphonse asked worried.

"Hoped he got high enough." Ling said.

"Why's that relevant?" Winry asked.

**"You had a great idea Edward, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" Cornello said.**

**"How'd you solve the icing problem?" He asked.**

**"Icing problem?" Cornello asked. His suit was frozen and went offline.**

"Oh right. The suit freezes and doesn't work." Alphonse realized.

"That's what he was doing." Ling pointed out.

"I'm surprised he was able to solve that weakness." Winry said.

"Take that Colonel! I found a way to make my suit immune to ice." Edward said proudly. Mustang had his head down in defeat. He then looked at Riza.

"Lieutenant, when we get back, we're going to find a way to develop water proof flame gloves." He stated. She sighed and nodded.

**"Might want to look into it." Edward said. He punched him in the head and Cornello began to fall back to the ground.**

"Ha, that was great!" Edward cheered.

"Nice job, brother." Alphonse said.

**Edward continued to keep flight until he got reminded that he was low on power.**

**"Two percent." Jarvis stated. Edward was slowly falling as his repulsors were going out.**

"Oh no." Winry said worried.

"Wish he thought ahead." Alphonse said imaging the impact.

**"We are now running on emergency backup power." Jarvis stated. Edward was falling but kept stopping himself on the way down. He stopped himself again on the rooftop but landed badly and broke through the rails.**

"Really need to work on those landings." Edward groaned.

**He got back up on one leg.**

**"Rockbell!" Edward asked.**

**"Edward! Oh my god, are you okay?" Winry asked worried.**

**"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there." He answered as he took parts of his suit off and his face plate opened.**

**Cornello landed behind him with his suit still running.**

"Behind you!" Some of the audience warned.

**"Nice try!" Cornello exclaimed as he attempted to punch him. Edward ducked and tried to shoot him but then realized that he wasn't wearing his repulsor hand.**

Edward face palmed. "Use the other hand next time!"

**Cornello punched him again and Edward was pushed back. Edward got back up and punched him in the face but had little effect. Cornello grabbed a hold of him and was attempting to crush him.**

"Brother!" Alphonse cried.

"Don't die, Ed!" Winry cried.

"Find a way to break free!" Ling told him.

"Come on, other me!" Edward exclaimed.

**"Weapon status?" Edward asked as he tried to break free.**

**Repulsors offline. Missiles offline." Jarvis reported.**

**"Flares!" Edward shouted. He shot flares from his legs until he got free from the hold. Cornello was temporarily blinded by it.**

"Yes!" Edward's friends cheered.

**"Very clever, Edward." Cornello said he started searching for him. Edward was hiding in the corner.**

**"Rockbell?" Edward whispered.**

**"Edward!" Winry called.**

**"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof." He said.**

"What? How's Ed's going to do that." Winry asked.

"Won't he destroy the building?" Ling asked.

**"Well, how are you going to do that?" She asked.**

**"You're going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here." He explained.**

**"Okay. I'm going in now." Winry said as she went inside the reactor building and passed through broken glass.**

**"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time." Edward said. He quickly moved as Cornello was searching his hiding spot.**

"Don't do something too stupid, Ed." Winry hoped.

"Just stay out of sight and keep hiding." Alphonse said.

**Winry pulled down each lever. Edward got behind Cornello and jumped on his back. He scanned his suit.**

"I knew it." She face palmed.

"I can't let him find out. So I had to attack." Edward explained.

**"This looks important!" Edward exclaimed as he yanked out some wires. Cornello was losing the suit's vision.**

"Go brother!" Alphonse cheered.

"Now he can't see in his suit." Hughes said.

**Winry walked toward the machine and started pressing a few buttons.**

**Cornello continued trying to shake Edward off until he grabbed his head and threw him on the roof's window. Edward's helmet was off.**

"Not good. Really hope the glass doesn't break." Edward said tensely.

**Winry continued trying to overload the reactor. Cornello opened the upper suit.**

**"I never had a taste for this sort of thing! But I must admit, I'm deeply enjoying the suit!" Cornello exclaimed. He crushed Edward's helmet and threw it towards him.**

"The helmet!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"You really liked that helmet didn't you?" Winry asked.

"Yes, it was really cool." He replied.

**Edward looked up and saw him approaching.**

**"You finally outdid yourself Edward! You'd have made your father proud!" He said. Edward got back on his feet.**

Edward glared at the TV at that comment.

**Winry finished overloading the reactor and contacted Edward.**

**"It's ready, Edward! Get off the roof!" She called.**

**Cornello fired his machine gun at him. Edward used his right arm to block the bullets. The glass shattered beneath him and he was clinging to the window frame. Winry covered herself from the glass.**

"Don't get yourself killed Fullmetal!" Mustang ordered.

"Don't fall, Ed!" Winry exclaimed worriedly.

"Quick, get out of there!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"This is the worst position to be in." Edward complained.

**Edward was climbing back up. Cornello was shooting more of the glass around him. Winry looked up and saw Edward hanging there.**

** "Edward!" She yelled.**

**"How ironic, Edward! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!" Cornello shouted.**

**"Winry!" Edward yelled.**

**"And now I'm going to kill you with it!" He finished then fired a missile that went past Edward.**

"I didn't think he would miss. He's a terrible shot." Edward said relieved.

**"You ripped out my targeting system!" Cornello said.**

**"Time to hit the button!" Edward shouted.**

"What?!" The audience exclaimed.

"What are you doing, Brother?!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"That will kill you!" Winry cried.

"Don't throw your life away!" Ling exclaimed.

"I gave you an order!" Mustang shouted.

**"You told me not to!" Winry reminded.**

**"Hold still, you little prick!" Cornello exclaimed as he fired another missile but missed again.**

**"Just do it!" Edward yelled.**

**"You'll die!" Winry yelled. He fired another missile which caused Edward to almost lose grip.**

The audience was feeling really tense including Edward.

"It looks like I don't really have a choice." Edward said regretfully.

**"Push it!" Edward shouted.**

**Winry pushed the button and quickly ran out of the building. The reactor was lighting up and becoming lethal. It pushed Edward back on the roof and to the side of the roof window.**

"Please be alive." Rose prayed.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried.

**Cornello was being shocked by the reactor blast as he screamed. The blast was going through the sky which was causing lighting until it went out.**

**Cornello fell down through the roof window and into the reactor. The reactor exploded as well as the building. Edward took cover from the blast as the large explosion went off the window. It died down shortly after.**

"Wow, I'd didn't think that reactor could explode that big." Mei said in awe.

"That must be what happens when you put a lot of energy into one." Marcoh said.

"I'd love to find a way how to make an explosion like that." Kimblee grinned.

**Edward laid on the rooftop, unconscious. His arc reactor was sparkling. Winry was calling out his name. Then the screen slowly fades.**

"Don't tell me he's dead." Winry said on the verge of tears and Alphonse in the same state.

"I can't die that easily." Edward said determined.

"Agreed, I know that Fullmetal is stubborn as this one." Mustang said.

"Well, we're about to find out soon. I know he'll survive." Hughes said.


	14. I Am Ironman

**The next scene showed Alphonse giving a speech on the T.V. It was about an incident at Elric Industries.**

**"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Elric Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor." Alphonse explained as the camera was zooming back.**

**"Fortunately, a member of Edward Elric's personal security staff…" He continued as Edward was reading the newspaper. It read 'Who is the Iron Man?' Winry was removing Edward's bandages.**

"Good, I'm glad Ed's okay." Rose said relieved while some others thought the same.

"You had us worried." Winry said.

"I told you I wasn't going to die." Edward said.

**"Iron Man. That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it." Edward said.**

"It does. I like it." Alphonse agreed.

"Yeah but I still prefer the Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward said.

"Maybe we can also refer to you as Iron Man Alchemist." Havoc suggested.

"Are you kidding me?! People would mistake Al for it more!" He exclaimed.

"Can't blame them. I do wear a full suit of armor." Alphonse said. Edward sulked to the ground.

**"I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy but it's kind of evocative, the imagery anyway." He said.**

**"Here's your alibi." Hughes said as he walked towards Edward, handing him a paper.**

**"Okay." Edward replied.**

**"You were on your yacht." Hughes stated.**

"I owned a yacht?" Edward asked.

"I'm surprised you knew what that was." Ling said.

"Yeah, I have no idea what that is." Alphonse said.

"I've read about it once. It's some big boat you have for vacation." Edward answered.

**"Yeah."**

**"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from 50 of your guests." He explained.**

**"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Winry and me alone on the island." Edward said as Winry removed the last bandage.**

"I see, he's making a cover story about what happened." Mustang pointed out.

"I guess Ed wouldn't want people to know that he's Iron Man." Hughes said.

"It's like he's some secret super hero." Mei said excitedly.

"Aren't I already a hero?" Edward asked proudly.

"All I see is some short guy acting big." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"WHAAT!" He exclaimed.

**"That's what happened." Hughes said.**

**"All right." He replied.**

**"Just read it word for word." Hughes said. Edward was going over the cards.**

**"There's nothing about Leto here." He said.**

**"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record." Hughes stated.**

"Do we have to make a cover story for him too? Couldn't we say that he started the incident?" Edward asked annoyed.

"You want to make it convincing don't you?" Mustang asked.

**"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? He's my bodyg… I mean, is that… That's kind of flimsy don't you think?" Edward asked.**

**"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Elric. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you." Hughes said. He turned to Winry.**

"Oh, I've had other adventures like this?" Hughes asked.

"I'd like to find out about them." Alphonse said.

"What other things have you been getting into Hughes?" Mustang asked.

"Wish I knew. Maybe we'll find out about them sometime." Hughes answered.

**"You've got ninety seconds." Hughes stated. He then makes his leave for the door.**

**"Oh, Agent Hughes?" Winry stopped him. **

**"I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help." She smiled.**

**"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us." Hughes replied.**

**"From the Joint Undercover…" Winry said.**

**"Just call us J.U.M.P Force" He said, then leaves the room.**

"JUMP Force?" Edward asked.

"That's how you shorten it." Alphonse realized.

"Not familiar with it but it sounds like they do more work like this." Ling said.

"I like to look more into this JUMP Force group." Hughes said.

**"Right." She nodded. Winry turned to get Edward's coat. "Let's get this show on the road."**

**"You know, it's actually not that bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Man." Edward said.**

**"You're not Iron Man." Winry said as she helps him put on his coat.**

**"Am so."**

**"You're not."**

"Yes he is!" Alphonse supported.

**"All right, suit yourself." Edward said.**

"You know this is like how I argued with my last girlfriend." Havoc commented.

"It's not like that! We're just friends!" Edward exclaimed.

**"You know if I were Iron Man I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted which only make her more." He explained then make his voice more clear.**

**"Crazy about me. Tell me you never think about that night." Edward continued.**

Some of the audience snickered as Edward and Winry blushed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I think you and Winry would make a great couple." Trisha supported happily. Though it didn't make Edward feel any better.

**"What night?" Winry asked.**

**"You know." He pressed on. She looked at him.**

**"Are you talking about the night that we danced and went up on the roof… And then you went downstairs to get me a drink and you left me there by myself? Is that the night you're talking about?" Winry asked.**

"Oh yeah, you did leave and forgot about me." Winry said, glaring at Edward.

"How could you do that?" Alphonse accused.

"That is not how you finish your first date." Hughes said in disapproval.

"That's not my fault, something important came up and I had to deal with it." He protested.

"Hmmph." She looked away from Edward.

**"Mhm." He nodded.**

**"Thought so." She said as she finished setting up Edward's coat. "Will that be all Mr. Elric?"**

**"Yes, that will be all Miss Rockbell." Edward replied as he leaves for the conference room.**

**"And now, Mr. Elric has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you." Alphonse finished. He then lets Edward take over on the podium stand. The reporters direct their attention to Edward.**

"Guess he won't have to ask them to sit on the ground this time." Ling said jokingly.

**"Uhh. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." Edward said. The reporters laughed in response.**

**"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop…" He explained.**

**"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric." Rose interrupted. "But do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared despite the fact that you-"**

**"I know that it's confusing." Edward cut her off.**

"Didn't he say the kid wouldn't take any questions?" Havoc asked.

"Well at least she's smart." Mustang commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rose pouted.

**"It is one thing to question the official story and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I'm a superhero." He said.**

**"I never said you were a superhero." Rose responded.**

"Oh, busted." Mei commented.

"Why did he have to say that?" Edward face palmed.

**"Didn't? Well good because that would be outlandish and fantastic." Edward said. He started looking at his cards.**

"Edward should read the cards if he doesn't know what to say." Riza stated.

**"I uh. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public." He explained.**

"I thought you liked showing off." Mustang said.

"Hey, it's better than sitting behind a desk doing loads of paper work." Edward retorted.

**"Just stick to the cards." Alphonse whispered.**

"Yes, stick with the cards." Alphonse agreed.

**"Yeah, okay. Yeah." Edward nodded. He looked at his cards.**

**"The truth is…" Edward paused for a moment. He looked at the reporters and set the cards down.**

**"I am Iron Man." He finished. The reporters quickly got up and started asking him questions. Edward started to smile. Iron Man, Black Sabbath started to play.**

**The credits began to roll.**

"He actually gave away his identity." Ling said.

"Such courage! He reveals himself to the public in order to tell the truth!" Armstrong exclaimed as he flexed.

"I would have done the same as long as there's no forbidden alchemy involved." Edward said.

"I guess this is the end of the movie. I loved it! Even though I didn't get the chance to wear the suit." Alphonse commented positively.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." Edward smiled.

"It was awesome! Now I'll think of more ideas of making automail!" Winry said excited.

"It was fun to watch." Ling said.

"I liked it!" Mei said.

"Now that it's over we can get back to our world." Miles said.

"It's nice to spend time with my family while we're here." Hohenheim smiled as he looked at his wife and sons.

"Though this had little interest perhaps I might make use of that arc reactor if it's ever created." Father said.

"Colonel, is there something wrong?" Riza asked as Mustang looked frustrated.

"Yeah, how come I was never in the movie?" He complained.

"Looks like I'm just more popular than you. Edward said smugly. Mustang was about to respond back until…

"Uh, guys? There's still more." Alphonse called out.

**As soon as the credits ended, Edward returned to his house in the living room.**

**"Jarvis!" Edward called.**

**"Welcome home, sir." Jarvis said as he started to shut down.**

"What's going on?" Edward asked confused.

"I thought this was done." Ling said.

**Edward was confused until he saw a figure standing behind the couch.**

**"I am Iron Man. You think you're the only superhero in the world?" He questioned.**

**"Mr. Elric, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet." He said as he was approaching him.**

"Wait, that voice. Could it be?" Havoc said curious.

"Oh no, don't tell me?" Edward said annoyed.

**"Who the hell are you?" Edward demanded.**

**"Roy Mustang, Director of J.U.M.P Force." He answered as he came to light. He had an eyepatch covering his left eye.**

Mustang only smirked at the scene.

"Wow Roy, congratulations! You're at the top and leading the organization along with me helping you." Hughes said.

"And I was hoping I wouldn't see the colonel in this movie and working with him." Edward said annoyed.

"What's with the eyepatch?" Alphonse asked.

"I doubt he knows." Riza answered for him.

"But it is giving me the strangest sense of déjà vu." Mustang said.

**"Oh."**

**"I'm here to talk to you about the Z-Fighter Initiative." Mustang explained. The screen cuts off as the movie ended.**

"Z-fighter Initiative?" Alphonse asked.

"Must be pretty big." Mustang commented.

"Well now I want to know." Edward said.

**"Maybe you'll find out sometime." **Diamond said.

"Now that we watched this movie, are you going to send us back?" Izumi asked impatiently as the rest of the audience thought the same.

**"Could have said it nicely but yes I will now send you all back." **Diamond said.

"Thanks for showing us this Diamond. It was enjoyable." Alphonse said.

**"Sure thing, I'll see you all around and your weapons and abilities will be returned as you leave. Thank you for watching." **Diamond said. After that the room lit up brightly then the audience in the room disappeared.

**"Thanks for letting me borrowing people from your universe, Truth." **Diamond said as he turned to his left. There was a white figure sitting next to him.

_"It was very entertaining to watch. I haven't enjoyed myself in long time" _Truth grinned.

**"It is. You don't mind if I bring them here again sometime in the future." **Diamond said.

_"Of course not. Just let me know when you're ready." _Truth said.

**"I will. Of course once they're back they shouldn't suspect anything that their memories were taken away." **He stated.

_"Right, because you don't want anyone but us to know about this place. When you sent them away you take all of their memories involving their time here." _Truth said. Diamond nodded.

_"I look forward to our next entertainment." _He grinned as he disappeared leaving Diamond alone.

**"Might as well set up our next movie. First let's find another universe that could fit it." **Diamond said. He started scrolling through the universes.

**"Let's see no, no, no," **He said as he searched until he stopped at one.

**"Yes, this will do." **Diamond said as he was about to press it like a button. He stopped for a moment.

**"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." **He said. Diamond turns to you.

**Thank you for reading FMA Watches Iron Man. I'm happy that you supported me all the way to the end. For now I'll take a break from the MCU and focus on my other stories. If you want to see the cast of who was watching Iron Man and who was roleplaying, let me know and I can show you the list of characters. My next movie sometime will be Incredible Hulk so I'll be going in order but I'll be using a different cast from another anime series. Only question is, who will be watching and roleplaying?**


End file.
